Guten Morgen Professor Dumbledore!
by Delenn Dumbledore
Summary: Eines schönen Morgen wachte ich in einem Griffindor Himmelbett auf und wußte nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen war....aber lest selber ;o - fünfter und letzter Teil online!
1. Default Chapter

_Nun denn…ich möchte euch eine Geschichte erzählen, eine Geschichte von mir und meinem Zusammentreffen mit Hogwarts und seinen Bewohnern. Ob sie wahr ist, werdet ihr euch fragen…..tja, dass kann euch nur (oder auch nicht) Professor Trelawney bestätigen._

Eines schönen Tages wachte ich ziemlich verdutzt in einem Himmelbett auf und wusste trotzdem sofort wo ich war…….in Hogwarts (hatte die Harry Potter Bücher ja schließlich oft genug gelesen). Ich lag in einem großen Bett mit rotem Baldachin und ebensolchen Vorhängen aus Samt und fühlte mich in die Zeit der Ritter und Edelfräulein versetzt.

Nach einem kritischen Blick durch den Raum (es standen noch zwei leere Himmelbetten dort), versuchte ich was zum Überziehen aufzutreiben (schließlich wollte ich nicht im T-Shirt-Nachthemd durch Schloss Hogwarts tapsen). Da leider kein Morgenmantel aufzutreiben war, nahm ich kurzerhand die Tagesdecke meines Bettes mit dem Griffindor-Löwen (hrhr...in Slytherin war ich auf jeden Fall nicht gelandet) und wickelte mich so gut es ging darin ein. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen wie ein Schlossgespenst mit der hinter mir herschleifenden Decke.   
  
Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppe hinunter, schlüpfte durch das Bild der fetten Dame (Gott sei Dank wurde man beim Rausgehen nicht nach dem Passwort gefragt) und hoffte, auf jemanden zu treffen. Leider hatte ich überhaupt keine Ahnung wie spät es war. Es war zwar schon hell aber man hörte praktisch nichts im Schloss, eigentlich erwartete man bei so vielen Kindern mehr Geräusche.

Es sah alles genauso aus wie ich es mir schon hunderte Male beim Lesen der Bücher vorgestellt hatte….lange hohe Flure mit Gemälden wo ich tatsächlich Personen herumlaufen sah!! Weiter hinten sah ich eine große Treppe, die nach unten führte….falls sie nicht plötzlich die Richtung ändert. Gerade als ich ein besonders beeindruckendes Gemälde mit einer rosa behüteten Dame (ich schätze spätes Mittelalter) anstarrte, weil sie ständig niesen musste (wahrscheinlich hatte dieser Filch nicht ordentlich Staub geputzt) hörte ich ein leises Räuspern hinter mir, drehte mich erschrocken um und blickte genau in die strahlend blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore höchstpersönlich!!!   
  
Ich blickte ihn an wie das 8. Weltwunder und wurde rot weil ich gerade an meine etwas unpassende Garderobe dachte. Er hingegen schaute mich leicht amüsiert an und sagte freundlich "Guten Morgen....kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie hier schon mal gesehen zu haben!"   
  
"Äh, guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore", stammelte ich, "tja, ich gehöre auch eigentlich nicht hier hin. Ich bin gestern zuhause eingeschlafen und in einem Griffindor-Himmelbett wieder wach geworden. Und nun weiß ich nicht, wie ich wieder nach Hause komme."   
  
Professor Dumbledore schaute mich intensiv über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg mit seinen leuchtenden Augen an (alles ganz genau wie JKR es in ihren Büchern beschrieb) und lächelte mir beruhigend zu. Wahrscheinlich weil ich ziemlich mitleiderregend aussah mit meinem belämmerten Gesichtsausdruck eingewickelt in der Decke.   
  
"Wissen Sie was, kommen Sie erstmal mit in mein Büro. Dann trinken wir eine Tasse Tee zusammen und frühstücken etwas. Außerdem werde ich Minerva McGonagall bitten, Ihnen was passendes zum Anziehen herauszusuchen", meinte er schließlich mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. "Und dann erzählen Sie alles der Reihe nach....vor allem woher Sie wissen, dass ich Dumbledore heiße und Sie den Begriff Griffindor kennen als Muggel. Sie sind doch eine Muggel oder?"   
  
"Ja, dass bin ich Professor!" entgegnete ich nun schon wieder etwas selbstbewusster, "ich glaube, Sie setzen besser 2 Kannen Tee auf. Und vielleicht noch einen Schnaps dazu. Den werden Sie sicher brauchen, wenn ich mit meiner Erzählung fertig bin."

„Ach", entgegnete Dumbledore lächelnd, „ich habe heute Zeit. Wissen Sie, die Kinder sind noch nicht aus den Ferien zurück, daher ist es auch so ruhig hier im Moment. Ansonsten wären Sie vorhin sicherlich mitten auf einem der Kinder aufgewacht, Hogwarts ist nämlich komplett belegt zurzeit", sagte er mit einem glucksen in der Stimme. Irgendwie fand er meine Situation wohl recht amüsant, na ja war's ja eigentlich auch, falls er eine Lösung parat hätte, wie ich wieder in meine Welt zurückkommen könnte. Aber das würde ich ihn später schon fragen. Erstmal musste ich heilen Fußes in sein Büro gelangen, war gar nicht so einfach mit der riesigen Decke im Schlepptau. Albus Dumbledore bemerkte meinen Kampf mit dem schweren Stoff und hob kurzerhand die Deckenschleppe hoch und betätigte sich so als perfekter Schleppenträger, als hätte er nie was anderes gemacht.

Was für eine Prozession!!! Eine fremde Frau mit Decke und ein Schulleiter, der ihr diese durch die ehrwürdigen Hallen von Hogwarts hinterher trägt. Eigentlich war ich ganz froh, dass noch keine Kinder im Schloss waren (und hoffentlich auch nicht allzu viele Lehrer!). Das MUSSTE nun nicht wirklich jeder sehen.

Nach einigen Minuten (mir kamen sie wie Stunden vor) waren wir endlich am Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro angelangt. „Na, was könnte wohl mein heutiges Passwort sein", fragte er mich schmunzelnd, „wo sie doch schon so viel über uns hier wissen." „Zitronendrops", rief ich spontan aus. „Nein, nein, leider falsch", kicherte er nun, „zwei Chancen gebe ich Ihnen noch." Ich fühlte mich fast wie früher in der Schule und begann angestrengt nachzudenken. Süßigkeiten mussten es sein…möglichst ausgefallen, Dumbledore liebte dieses Zeug. „Jetzt weiß ich es…..Kanariencremeschnitte muss es sein Professor!" „Auch nicht richtig, einmal dürfen sie noch!" Oh jeh, dachte ich, was tun? Ach, am besten versuchte ich mal was ganz normales und sagte laut „Sahnekaramelltoffee!"

Und der Wasserspeier öffnete sich mit einem leisen Ruck.

Professor Dumbledore sah mich mit leisem Erstaunen an, sagte aber nichts. Ich selber war mir keiner Schuld bewusst und freute mich innerlich, dass ich sein Passwort „geknackt" hatte. „Wenn Sie erlauben, gehe ich eben vor", sagte Dumbledore höflich und gab mir vorher noch fürsorglich die Deckenschleppe an.

Oben angekommen öffnete er die schwere Eichentür und bat mich einzutreten. „Wow, dass ist ja noch viel schöner wie in den Büchern und Filmen", rief ich leider etwas zu spontan aus. „Bücher und Filme?" Albus Dumbledore blickte mich mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Hogwarts mal als Filmkulisse oder Romanvorlage gedient hat", sagte er leicht ungläubig.

„Tja, das ist alles Teil meiner höchst haarsträubenden Geschichte, Professor! Aber ich fange besser von vorne an", seufzte ich zu ihm. „Kommen Sie erstmal mit mir in meine Privaträume Mrs. ….äh, Sie kennen mich zwar aber leider kann ich das nicht von Ihnen behaupten", erwiderte der Professor leise. „Entschuldigen Sie", lächelte ich, „ich heiße Delenn Du…..äh Duncan, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie mich nur mit Delenn anreden!" Verdammt, fast hätte ich doch tatsächlich Delenn Dumbledore gesagt, aber ich wusste gar nicht wieso! Außerdem hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass Delenn nicht mein richtiger Name war. Aber wie ist mein richtiger Name? Ich war zugegebenermaßen ziemlich verwirrt, denn ich erinnerte mich einfach nicht mehr.

„Nun gut….Delenn", und seine blauen Augen blitzten mich bei diesen Worten an, „ich gebe Ihnen erstmal Gelegenheit, etwas bequemeres anzuziehen. Ich werde Ihnen einen meiner Umhänge etwas passend zaubern. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Minerva Bescheid geben, dass sie für Sie geeignete Frauengarderobe besorgt und Ihnen auch ein Zimmer herrichtet.

Dumbledore Privaträume waren nicht minder eindrucksvoll wie sein Büro. Er hatte einen Schlafraum ziemlich oben im Turm mit angrenzendem Badezimmer. Auf dem – natürlich Himmelbett – hätten bequem 4 erwachsene Personen schlafen können. Auf der Kopfseite des Bettes war das große Hogwartswappen gestickt mit Goldbrokat auf Samt und Seide. Und überall Bücher aller Art, ebenso wie Uhren, kleine Kunstwerke, die mehr als nur die Zeit anzeigen konnten, deren Funktion mir aber gänzlich schleierhaft war. Außerdem standen dort noch ein hübscher Sekretär mit passenden Stühlen und ein zierliches dunkelblaues Samtsofa mit weichen großen Kissen. Sein Kleiderschrank dagegen war verhältnismäßig schlicht, aber dafür ziemlich groß. Er wählte einen traumhaft schönen Umhang für mich aus….dunkelvioletter Samt über und über bestickt mit silbernen Sternen und Monden. Ein kurzer gemurmelter Zauberspruch, ein schneller Schwenker seines Zauberstabs und schon hatte der Umhang die passende Größe für mich! Er strahlte mich an und sagte lächelnd, „ich hoffe, Ihnen gefällt Ihr neues „Kleid", Delenn. Bitte lassen Sie sich Zeit, hier ist mein Bad, falls Sie es benutzen möchten. Ich werde derweil das Frühstück vorbereiten, mit Minerva reden und mir den Rest des Tages für Sie frei nehmen. Ein bisschen Ablenkung kann mir im Moment eh nicht schaden." Er zwinkerte mir noch zu und verließ mit wehendem Umhang sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Da stand ich nun in Albus Dumbledores Schlafzimmer und hätte mich am liebsten auf dieses riesige Himmelbett geschmissen. Nix da, sagte ich mir, jetzt wird erstmal gebadet. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die mit Intarsien verzierte Eichenholztür und betrat das Badezimmer. Sagte ich Badezimmer? Eine wirkliche Untertreibung von mir, denn es war eher ein orientalisches Badehaus aus Marmor, vergoldeten Wasserhähnen, kleinen Springbrunnen in Form von Wasserwesen, die sanft warmes Wasser in das im Boden eingelassene Badebecken (da hätte ich ausgestreckt zweimal hintereinander liegen können) plätschern ließen. Hinten im Raum war ein mit feinstem durchsichtigen Organza abgetrennter Umkleide- und Ruhebereich. Von den herrlichen Kristallspiegeln und unzähligen Kerzenlüstern ganz zu schweigen. Die Decke zeigte einen strahlend blauen Himmel mit weißen Wölkchen und Vögeln, die ihre Bahn am Himmel zogen. Ich war einfach geplättet von dieser Pracht und zog mein Nachthemd aus (die Decke hatte ich im Schlafzimmer gelassen, war froh, dass ich das schwere Ding endlich los war) und ging genüsslich wie einst Kleopatra in das bereits vorbereitete und wohltemperierte Badewasser. Aber es fehlte noch etwas!! Richtig, ich brauchte doch etwas Badezusatz, um diese gigantischen Schaumberge und Blubberbläschen herzustellen. Als erstes allerdings fiel mir eine kleine gelbe Gummiente auf, die mich vom Beckenrand her angrinste. Dieser Dumbledore ist echt drollig, dachte ich grinsend. Da leitet dieser Mann von 150 Jahren eine der bedeutendsten Zaubererschulen, hat alle möglichen Ehrungen, der größte Zauberer ist er sowieso aber er badet mit einer kleinen gelben Gummiente. Irgendwie wurde dieser Mann mir immer sympathischer. Ich nahm das Entchen und setzte es ins Wasser. Plötzlich kam Leben in das kleine Gummitier. Es schwamm munter auf mich zu, fing an zu quaken und steckte das Köpfchen unter Wasser. Ich kitzelte es unter dem Schnabel und das Kerlchen spritzte mich doch tatsächlich nass. Ach, die Badewanne des Schulleiters ist ein einziges Abenteuer. Aber das war ja noch nicht alles, denn ich hatte immer noch keinen Badezusatz. Am Rand des Beckens waren verschiedene goldene Hähne, die nur darauf warteten, ausprobiert zu werden. Ich drehte den ersten auf und es kam eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit heraus, die wie ein ganzer Tannenwald roch. Im Wasser bildeten sich grüne Schaumberge in der Form von Tannenbäumen! „Ich glaub, ich steh im Wald", rief ich laut ins Badezimmer hinein. Also irgendwie war das nicht der richtige Duft und ich probierte den nächsten Hahn aus. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass jetzt ein Mischmasch im Wasser entstehen würde. Aber nein, als ich den Hahn geöffnet hatte, waren die grünen Tannenbaumschaumberge plötzlich weg und es tropfte was rosa-rot-violettfarbenes ins Badewasser. Diesmal entstanden keine Schaumtannenbäume, sondern Rosen aus dem Schaum….Rosen in rosa, rot und violett und sie dufteten einfach betörend. Außerdem fielen echte Rosenblütenblätter von der Decke ins Wasser. Das war genau das Richtige! Ich probierte auch nichts anderes mehr aus, sondern tauchte bis zum Kinn ins Wasser und war für die nächste halbe Stunde Königin Kleopatra im Bade.

Wäre Entchen nicht vorbeigekommen um mich mal kurz Nasszuspritzen, wäre ich wohl eingeschlafen. Upps, ich schaute auf eine der Uhren, die auch im Bad standen und bemerkte, dass ich über eine halbe Stunde dort gelegen hatte. Jetzt aber raus aus der Wanne, sonst dachte Dumbledore noch, ich wäre dort ertrunken. Schweren Herzens erledigte ich die nötigen Waschtätigkeiten, trocknete mich mit riesigen flauschigen Handtüchern ab, zog einen dunkelblauen Bademantel mit Hogwartswappen an und ging, nein schritt wie die Prinzessin auf der Erbse zurück in Dumbledores Schlafzimmer. Ihre königliche Hoheit, Prinzessin Delenn, ist sauber!!!

Uiiiih….dort waren kleine Heinzelmännchen (oder eher Hauselfen) am Werk gewesen, denn neben dem lilafarbenen Umhang von Dumbledore lagen dort noch ein kompletter Satz Unterwäsche, Strümpfe, ja sogar hübsche schwarze Damenschuhe in der passenden Größe. Ich zog mich rasch an, denn ich bemerkte, dass ich kurz vor dem Verhungern war und ich konnte frischen Kaffeeduft aus Dumbledores Büroräumen heraus erschnuppern. Außerdem freute ich mich auf das Gespräch mit ihm, denn ich hoffte doch zu erfahren, wie ich nach Hogwarts gekommen war, einem nicht existierenden Ort der nur durch einen Roman zum Leben erweckt worden war!

Ein wunderschöner, friedvoller Anblick erwartete mich, als ich die kleine Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinunterging. Albus Dumbledore stand am Fenster, auf seinem linken Arm saß der Phönix Fawkes, der verspielt an dem Keks knabberte, den der Professor in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Auf beide schien die mittlerweile schon kräftige Sonne, so dass das Gefieder des prachtvollen Vogels leuchtend rot schimmerte und Albus Dumbledores langes weißes Haar wie flüssiges Silber glänzte. Er drehte sich leicht zu mir hin, schenkte mir ein Lächeln, welches die Kraft der Sonne fast in den Schatten stellte und blickte mich lange mit seinen funkelnden Blautopasaugen an.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie die bereitgelegten Sachen alle gefunden. Ich muss gestehen, Ihnen steht mein violetter Umhang wesentlich besser als mir", sagte er wieder mit diesem einzigartigen Lächeln, dass mir zu einer leichten Wangeröte verhalf. „Setzen wir uns doch, Delenn. Ich bin kurz vor dem Verhungern und hoffe, dass Ihnen mein „Frühstücksbuffett" zusagt."

„Erwarten Sie noch Besuch Professor?" fragte ich ihn lachend. Denn er hatte eine Speisenauswahl auf seinem Schreibtisch platziert, die einem 5-Sterne-Hotel alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Es gab Kaffee, Tee, Orangensaft, Toast, Rührei mit und ohne Speck (ihhh…Speck am Morgen), Himbeer- und Orangenmarmelade, Cornflakes mit Milch, Obstsalat und kleine Kuchen mit Rosinen. Ich muss wohl SEHR hungrig ausgesehen haben.

„Na ja, Sie haben mir vorhin gesagt, dass es eine lange Geschichte werden kann, Delenn", erwiderte Dumbledore grinsend, „da muss auch ich vorher ordentlich gestärkt für sein. Greifen Sie zu! Möchten Sie Kaffee oder Tee?" Ich nahm Kaffee, Orangensaft, Toast mit etwas Rührei und Himbeermarmelade (ich liebe englische Himbeermarmelade) und die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten wir hauptsächlich mit futtern, trinken und gelegentlicher leichter Konversation, denn mit vollem Mund spricht es sich halt nicht so gut. Fawkes hatte es sich zwischenzeitlich auf der Lehne meines Sessels bequem gemacht und wartete darauf, dass ich ihn mit Rosinenkuchen fütterte.

„Ihr Phönix ist ein ausgemachter Charmebolzen Professor Dumbledore", kicherte ich. Das hübsche Kerlchen schaute mich mit seinen treuen Augen von unten nach oben an (der so genannte typische Hundeblick) und hätte mit diesem Blick garantiert einen Granitfels zum Schmelzen gebracht. „Das hat er alles von seinem Herrchen abgeschaut Delenn", versuchte Dumbledore mir mit tiefem ernst in der Stimme zu erklären aber seine Augen straften seinen Worten Lügen. Ich konnte nicht anders, der misslungene Versuch Dumbledores ernst zu sprechen aber gleichzeitig mit den Mundwinkeln vor Lachen zu zucken, erzeugte bei mir und ihm einen Lachkrampf, bis uns die Tränen aus den Augen liefen.

Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, schenkte er mir noch Kaffee nach und sprach nun tatsächlich ernster zu mir „Tja, vielleicht ist es nun ein guter Zeitpunkt mit Ihrer Geschichte zu beginnen Delenn. Ich hoffe, sie konnten in der vergangenen halben Stunde genug Vertrauen zu mir fassen, dass es Ihnen nicht schwer fällt, mir alles zu erzählen."

Ich blickte in seine unglaublichen blauen Augen, die mich sanft und freundlich anschauten (als ob es mir schwer fallen würde, jemanden mit solchen Augen zu vertrauen) und begann zu erzählen. „Hmm….jetzt weiß ich gar nicht so recht wie ich beginnen soll. Also wie schon vorhin erwähnt, ich bin gestern Abend in meinem eigenen Bett in einer ganz anderen Stadt bzw. Welt eingeschlafen und eben hier erwacht. Das allein ist schon seltsam genug, aber noch seltsamer ist, dass in meiner Welt, Hogwarts, Sie und alle anderen Zauberer und Hexen der Hauptbestandteil einer äußerst erfolgreichen Buchreihe sind, die mittlerweile 5 Bücher umfasst und Harry Potter als Titel und Titelfigur beinhaltet. Drei der Bücher sind sogar schon verfilmt worden. Mit anderen Worten, Sie dürften nicht hier sitzen, Hogwarts gibt es nicht und Zauberei erst recht nicht. All das hier ist das Produkt einer phantasievollen englischen Autorin namens Joanne K. Rowling!"

Nach diesen Worten herrschte sekundenlang Stille in Dumbledores Büro. Selbst Fawkes gab keinen Mucks von sich und Albus Dumbledore verschränkte seine Finger und sah mich zum ersten Mal sehr ernst an. „Diese Geschichte ist wahrlich unglaublich", erwiderte er leise, „und ich glaube Ihnen. So verrückt es mir auch vor kommt aber irgendwie spüre ich, dass sie mir die Wahrheit sagen, auch ohne Einsatz meiner Fähigkeiten als Legilimentor. Ich weiß, dass Sie gerne eine Erklärung hierfür von mir hätten. Im Moment bin ich aber selber noch ziemlich ratlos. Das einzige, was mir spontan dazu einfällt ist die Verschiebung zweier Parallelwelten. Denn ich bin von meiner Existenz ebenso überzeugt, wie sie von Ihrer. Ich bin keine Romanfigur, sondern ziemlich real", seufzte er nun.

Ich nickte ihm zu und fuhr weiter fort mit meiner Erzählung „das Sie und alles hier real ist spüre ich ja bereits seit einigen Stunden. Aber ich weiß durch diese Bücher auch Dinge über Sie und Harry, die sonst niemand wissen kann, außer Millionen anderer Menschen in meiner Parallelwelt."

Neben dem Schreibtisch stand ein zierliches Tischchen, auf dem ein silbernes Instrument zerbrochen in unendlich vielen kleinen Einzelteilen lag. Traurig zeigte ich darauf und sagte zu Dumbledore „dieses Instrument dort hatte Harry in seiner Wut zerbrochen, nach den schlimmen Ereignissen im Zaubereiministerium. Sie sprachen mit ihm über die Prophezeiung, über sein Schicksal, dass er nur weiterleben kann, wenn er Voldemort tötet. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie nichts repariert seither. Es tut mir so leid, was zwischen Ihnen und Harry hier vorgefallen ist. Ich musste beim Lesen weinen. Mrs. Rowling hat alles so genau beschrieben, als wäre Sie dabei gewesen."

Albus Dumbledores schien um Jahre gealtert bei meinen Worten, seine blauen Augen blickten unendlich traurig. Es tat ihm offensichtlich sehr weh, daran erinnert zu werden und ich fühlte mich schuldig, ihn mit meinen Worten gequält zu haben. Schnell versuchte ich ihn aus seiner Trauer wegzuholen und lenkte ihn mit einer anderen Frage ab „Professor, ist Ihnen vielleicht die Autorin Joanne K. Rowling bekannt? Kann es sein, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hat, zwischen diesen Welten zu reisen?"

Meine Frage ließ ihn aufblicken und ich spürte, dass er sich innerlich zusammenriss und sich wieder fasste. „Nein, leider sagt mir dieser Name nichts", sprach er sehr leise zu mir, „aber was bedeutet das K. in dem Namen der Frau?" „Joanne Kathleen Rowling ist der vollständige Name" antwortete ich Dumbledore und plötzlich sprang dieser von seinem Sessel auf und rief „Oh verdammt, dass ich nicht eher darauf gekommen bin. Eine Joanne K. Rowling kenne ich nicht aber eine Kathleen J. Rowland!"

Erschrocken blickte ich Dumbledore an. „Professor….ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Zufall ist! Dafür ist die Ähnlichkeit der Namen zu groß. Wer ist denn diese Kathleen J. Rowland?" Dumbledore lief in seinem Büro auf und ab und antwortete dabei, „Kathleen ist eine freie Journalistin, die in den vergangenen Jahren einige Berichte über Hogwarts für den Tagespropheten geschrieben hat. Ebenso verfasste sie auch einige Bücher, u. a. zur Geschichte des Quidditchspiels und über die bekanntesten Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Dabei hat sie auch mich interviewt. In unregelmäßigen Abständen taucht sie hier im Schloss auf, um Informationen zu sammeln für den Tagesprophet oder ihre Bücher. Eigentlich ist sie ein gern gesehener Gast hier, da sie mit vielen von den Schülern und dem Lehrerkollegium Freundschaft geschlossen hat. Gott sei Dank hat sie nichts mit einer Rita Kimmkorm gemeinsam", seufzte Dumbledore sichtlich erleichert. „Ist sie eine Hexe Professor?" „Ja, und soviel ich weiß, sogar eine recht gute. Allerdings war sie nicht als Schülerin hier auf Hogwarts. Ich werde nachher Minerva und Severus mal ansprechen. Sie hat zu beiden einen ganz guten Draht."

Ich grübelte leise vor mich hin. Wie hat Rowling bzw. Rowland das geschafft? Sind beide ein und dieselbe Person oder gibt es zwei von ihnen. Hat die Hexe Rowland einen Weg gefunden, Kontakt zu der Autorin Rowling aufzubauen? Puh!!!! Jetzt gab es gleich zwei Probleme. Wer und was bin ich und wie ist Rowling hier hingekommen. Oder war es umgekehrt oder ganz anders? Währenddessen hatte Albus Dumbledore sich wieder hingesetzt und wirkte ratlos und erschöpft. Er fuhr mit den Händen durch sein langes weißes Haar und legte die Stirn in Falten. Dabei schaute er mich durchdringend aber trotzdem freundlich an. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, worüber Sie gerade nachgrübeln Delenn. Mir geht es ähnlich. Ich bin dafür, dass wir erstmal etwas über Sie herausfinden. Wo Sie herkommen, wie alt Sie sind, haben Sie Familie und so weiter. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie wir an Kathleen herankommen. Sie ist häufig unterwegs und hat uns nie eine Adresse hinterlassen, wo wir sie erreichen können. So im Nachhinein betrachtet ist das schon seltsam. Also fangen wir mit Ihnen an Delenn. Was wissen noch aus der Zeit bevor Sie hier aufgewacht sind?"

Leider konnte ich Dumbledore nur traurig anblicken und antworten, „Was ich weiß? Nichts….einfach gar nichts mehr! Ich kann weder sagen aus welchem Land ich komme, noch ob ich verheiratet oder wie alt ich bin. Es ist so, als hätte ich davor nicht existiert, was aber höchst unlogisch ist. Als ich hier aufwachte, hatte ich das Gefühl noch alles zu wissen. Aber schon als Sie mich nach meinem Namen gefragt hatten, fiel mir die Antwort sehr schwer und ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass das nicht mein richtiger Name ist. Nur über Hogwarts und die Zaubererwelt, darüber weiß ich noch alles." Dumbledore schaute mich ernst an und fragte dann, „würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich meine Fähigkeiten als Legilimentor bei Ihnen einsetze? Ich verspreche Ihnen, es ist nicht schmerzhaft und ich werde auch nicht in private Bereiche Ihrer Gedanken eindringen. Aber im Moment scheint mir diese Methode die sinnvollste, um etwas über Sie herauszufinden." Bei seinen Worten schaute ich zu Boden und nickte nur. Das Ganze war mir peinlich und ich fühlte mich überfordert und hilflos. Wieso wusste ich nicht mehr die einfachsten Dinge über mich und mein Leben? Da kam mir eine Idee, eine recht kleine, aber immerhin eine Idee! „Professor, mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen. Ich trug doch dieses T-Shirt Nachthemd (wo war das überhaupt?) und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dort ein Hersteller-Etikett eingenäht ist. Vielleicht hilft uns dies ja ein kleines Stück weiter und wir können so zumindest erfahren, aus welchem Land ich stamme. Aber bitte schauen Sie auch in meinen Gedanken nach, wir müssen jede Möglichkeit nutzen. Ich habe keine Angst und vertraue Ihnen Professor Dumbledore." „Albus", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu mir, „nicht Professor Dumbledore. Sie sind ja schließlich keine Schülerin von mir und so spricht es sich doch viel besser. Und Ihr Nachthemd wird gerade von den Hauselfen gewaschen und gebügelt. Ich werde Dobby gleich bitten, es so schnell wie möglich zu uns zu bringen. Hervorragende Idee von Ihnen!"

Oh jeh, da wurde ich schon wieder rot (das wievielte Mal wohl schon heute?). Jetzt wo er mich gebeten hatte, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzureden, bekam ich doch ein bisschen Angst. Ich war nervös und wusste nicht genau warum. Deshalb war meine gemurmelte Antwort an Albus (ruhig bleiben!!) selbst für mich nicht verständlich und ich fühlte mich so, wie damals Harry Potter als er Cho Chang fragen wollte, ob sie ihn auf den Ball begleiten würde (Willuballmimir!!!). Es klang bei mir in etwa nach „albuanfangichsiewenn". Innerlich rief ich mich zur Ordnung, ich wusste zwar mein Geburtsdatum nicht mehr, aber dass ich kein Teenager war, war mehr als offensichtlich! Albus wartete geduldig und ich hatte das vage Gefühl, ein amüsiertes Zwinkern in seinen Augen erkennen zu können. Männer, dachte ich, unsereins erleidet gerade tausend Tode und er findet das komisch. Jetzt sprach er mich auch noch an, „Delenn, entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich habe leider kein Wort von Ihnen verstanden." Dabei lächelte er auf eine Art und Weise, die mich all meinen Groll von eben vergessen ließ. Ich räusperte mich und erwiderte mit halbwegs fester Stimme, „Entschuldigen Sie Albus, ich hatte wohl etwas im Hals gerade. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie mit der Gedankensondierung (mir fiel kein anderer Begriff dafür ein) beginnen können."

Er stand auf, nahm einen der Stühle und setzte sich mir direkt gegenüber. Albus Dumbledore nahm meine Hände in seine, lächelte mir beruhigend zu, schaute mir fest in die Augen und sagte nur, „Legilimens." Und alles um mich herum veränderte sich. Das Büro war nicht mehr zu sehen und ich glaubte zu schweben. Es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl, ich fühlte mich frei von Sorgen, fast wie berauscht. Bilder tauchten vor meinem geistigen Auge auf, die Flure von Hogwarts, Dumbledores Badezimmer, Fawkes und immer wieder er……Albus Dumbledore mit seinem silbrig schimmernden Haar und den wunderschönen blauen Augen. Am liebsten wäre mir, es hätte nie aufgehört. Aber nach und nach spürte ich, dass ich wieder ins Büro zurückkehrte und Albus immer noch meine Hände hielt aber er lächelte nicht mehr. „Ich habe trotz aller Bemühungen fast nichts gefunden Delenn", sagte er leise, „alles was ich erkennen konnte hatte unmittelbar mit Hogwarts zu tun. Immer wenn ich in die Zeit vor Ihrem Erwachen hier eindringen wollte, erschien Nebel….nur noch tiefer grauer Nebel." „Albus, mir ist nicht entgangen, dass Sie „fast" nichts gefunden haben. Was meinen Sie mit fast nichts?" fragte ich ihn mit verzweifelter Hoffnung. „Bevor der Nebel kam, sah ich einen Raum, der nicht in Hogwarts ist. Ein Bett war darin und ein Fenster. Ich konnte aus diesem Fenster schauen und sah eine Plakatwand. Dabei ist mir eine Anzeige direkt ins Auge gesprungen _UCI Duisburg - Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban, ab 3. Juni 2004 im Kino_. Die Tatsache, dass unser aller Leben im Muggelkino zu sehen ist, ist an sich schon schockierend genug, auch wenn Sie mir das schon gesagt hatten. Aber noch erschütternder war das Datum. Wir befinden uns nämlich gerade erst im Juli 1996!"

Na spitze, dachte ich. Ich reiste nicht nur durch Parallelwelten, ich machte auch gleich eine Zeitreise dazu. Ob das ganze einen tieferen Sinn hatte? Ich wagte es zu bezweifeln. Albus spürte, dass ich all diese Informationen erstmal verdauen musste und ließ mich ganz in Ruhe. Er holte aus einem seiner Schränke eine Flasche Sherry und zwei Gläser und goss vorsichtig die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit ein. Fawkes sang ganz leise vor sich hin und die Portraits der früheren Schulleiter machten anscheinend gerade alle ein Nickerchen.

„Wieso bin ich hier? Gibt es mich in dieser Welt noch einmal? Wieso existiert Hogwarts und seine Bewohner dort nicht? Oder ist Zauberei nur hier möglich? Ist das der Grund? Hat Kathleen J. Rowland es durch Magie geschafft mit Joanne K. Rowling Kontakt aufzunehmen? Und warum bin ich in der Vergangenheit gelandet und zwar genau nach Sirius' Tod? Hab ich vielleicht eine Aufgabe von der ich nichts weiß?" dachte ich laut aber mehr für mich selber.

„Delenn", sprach Albus sanft, „wir werden diesen Fragen nachgehen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Minerva schaut gleich vorbei und auch Severus. Gemeinsam werden wir der Lösung all dieser Fragen näher kommen. Ich habe eine umfangreiche Bibliothek zur Verfügung. Außerdem werde ich alle Tageszeitungen aus dieser Stadt und Umgebung besorgen und diese in den kommenden Tagen genau durcharbeiten. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja auch so einen Hinweis." „Wie meinen Sie das?" fragte ich Albus verwirrt. „Hmmm….es könnte sein, dass eine Person, auf die Ihre Beschreibung passt, vor ca. 8 Stunden verschwunden ist und an einem unbekannten Ort wach wurde….ebenso wie Sie. Es könnte sogar sein, dass diese Person in Ihrem Bett wach geworden ist. Ich hab da so eine Theorie, die ich allerdings noch nachprüfen muss."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Minerva McGonagall betrat das Büro. Sie ähnelte sehr der Schauspielerin aus den Harry Potter Filmen, war vielleicht etwas größer und trug das Haar noch ein bisschen strenger zurückgekämmt. Aber der Gesichtsausdruck war fast identisch….streng aber ganz und gar nicht unsympathisch. Sie nickte mir zu und war offensichtlich etwas außer Atem, „So Albus, ich habe alles für Mrs. Duncan vorbereitet. Das Zimmer ist fertig, wenn Du im Moment keine Fragen mehr an sie hast, würde ich ihr gerne alles zeigen. Willkommen übrigens auf Hogwarts", entgegnete sie nun freundlich zu mir und schüttelte mir fest die Hand. Ich begrüßte sie ebenfalls und dankte ihr für ihre Hilfe. „In Ordnung Minerva, zeige Delenn alles was nötig ist, aber komme bitte danach mit Severus zu mir. Es gibt einiges zu tun für uns, um dem Rätsel für Delenns Auftauchen hier auf die Spur zu kommen. Delenn, ich werde mich nachher bei Ihnen melden, hoffentlich mit neuen Erkenntnissen über Ihre Welt und die der Joanne K. Rowling oder Kathleen J. Rowland!"

Nach diesen Worten Dumbledores verließ ich gemeinsam mit Minerva McGonagall sein Büro.

Ich hatte richtig Mühe, ihrem energisch-schnellen Schritt zu folgen. Dabei hatte ich mir fest vorgenommen, den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro zu merken, damit ich diesen notfalls auch alleine wieder finde. Also es ging: nach dem Büro links den Gang bis zur ersten Treppe, Treppe runter und rechts herum, nach 3 Türen teilte sich der Flur, wir gingen links weiter einen endlos langen Weg und bei der 9. Türe auf der linken Seite stoppte Minerva McGongall. „Wir sind angekommen!" sagte sie fröhlich zu mir. „Da sie nun leider keine Hexe sind, habe ich diesen Schlüssel für Ihr Zimmer gezaubert." Sie drückte mir einen ziemlich großen, messingfarbenen Schlüssel in die Hand und öffnete aber selber die Türe mit einem schnell dahingemurmelten „Alohomora". Wir gingen in das Zimmer und ich staunte nicht schlecht, wie hübsch dieser große, lichtdurchflutete Raum war und auch ganz anders als Dumbledores Räumlichkeiten. Mein Zimmer hatte zwei große Fenster mit duftigen Gardinen, war mit einer hellblauen Seidentapete ausgestattet und das Himmelbett war aus Ahornholz mit passendem hellblauen Seidenbaldachin und verspielter weißer Rüschenbettwäsche. Passend dazu hatte ich einen Kleiderschrank, einen Sekretär mit samtbezogenen Stühlen, ein Glastischchen mit silbernem Sockel und ein dunkelblaues Samtsofa. Auf dem Boden lagen edle Perserteppiche. Überall standen silberne Kerzenleuchter und…..neben jedem Kerzenleuchter lagen Streichhölzer für mich. Zauberer und Hexen werden diese wohl nicht benötigen, dachte ich mit leisem Schmunzeln.

Um es kurz zusagen, ich war beeindruckt und teilte meine Begeisterung auch gleich der guten Minerva mit, „das ist phantastisch! Haben Sie dieses wunderschöne Zimmer für mich so hergerichtet?" Minerva grinste und antwortete dabei, „um ehrlich zu sein….nein. Albus hat mir „geraten" dieses Zimmer für Sie so herzurichten. Er bestand dabei auf hellblaue Tapeten, weil er meinte, diese würden hervorragend zu ihrem rötlichen Haar passen." Nach diesen Worten wurde ich, na was wohl? Richtig, wieder einmal mit roten Apfelbäckchen gesegnet.

Immer noch grinsend verließ Minerva McGonagall danach taktvollerweise mein Zimmer, so dass ich das erste Mal an diesem denkwürdigen Tag eine längere Zeit für mich alleine sein konnte. Ich blickte aus dem Fenster und sah in der Ferne das Quidditchfeld. Irgendein freundlicher Hauself hatte mir kühlen Kürbissaft (schmeckte übrigens sehr gut), verschiedene Sandwichs und Obst auf das Glastischchen vor dem Sofa gestellt. Im Kleiderschrank befand sich eine komplette Garderobe mit vielen dunkel- und hellblauen Kleidungsstücken. Als ob Dumbledore gewusst hätte, dass blau meine Lieblingsfarbe bei Kleidung ist. Ich ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer (nicht so groß wie Dumbledores aber mindestens genauso hübsch), wusch mir Hände und Gesicht, kämmte mir die Haare und spürte so langsam die Erschöpfung eines ereignisreichen Tages von mir abfallen. Das Himmelbett lockte mich förmlich zu sich hin und ich schaffte es gerade noch die Schuhe auszuziehen, um danach endlich in den weichen Kissen zu versinken. Während ich mich noch darüber wunderte, wieso ich nichts anderes vergessen hatte außer meinem Lebenslauf (das ich gerne asiatisches Essen mag war mir seltsamerweise klar, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, ob ich noch Eltern hatte). Ein sehr seltsames Phänomen über dessen Grübelei hin ich schließlich einschlummerte.

Geweckt wurde ich von einem kurzen „Plopp" und zwei riesengroßen Augen, die zu einer kleinen Gestalt mit fledermausähnlichen Ohren gehörten und mich neugierig anschauten.

„Oh Madame, entschuldigen Sie…bitte. Dobby ist untröstlich, wollte Sie nicht wecken."

Noch schlaftrunken richtete ich mich im Bett auf und schaute mir den kleinen Hauself Dobby erstmal genauer an. Da stand dieses dünne kleine Kerlchen vor meinem Bett, senkte verschämt seinen Kopf und hielt mir mit seinen mageren Ärmchen mein frisch gewaschenes, ordentlich gebügeltes und zusammengefaltetes T-Shirt Nachthemd hin. Er selber trug eine lustige Kleiderzusammenstellung und ich konnte mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Als Oberteil trug er einen offensichtlich selbst gestrickten braunen Pullunder mit einem großen „R" eingearbeitet (wahrscheinlich ein zu klein gewordenes Geschenk von Ron Weasley). Seine Hose war eine Kinderboxershorts in gelb über und über mit Snoopy bedruckt und als Socken hat er links einen rot-grün gestreiften mit goldenen Lurexfäden und rechts eine schwarze mit Supermanmotiv!

Ich musste mich echt zusammenreißen wegen meiner Grinserei, denn ich wollte den kleinen Burschen auf keinen Fall beleidigen. Aber dieser Anblick war schon sehr putzig. „Hallo Dobby", sprach ich ihn dann freundlich an, „es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, dass Du mich geweckt hast. Es war eh Zeit für mich aufzustehen. Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor zu schlafen, aber manchmal kommt es halt anders als man denkt. Danke, dass Du mir das Nachthemd gebracht hast."

Als ich dann das Nachthemd so in meinen Händen hielt fiel mir auf, dass ich es nun nicht mehr zur Ortsbestimmung benötigte. Dumbledores Legilimentorfähigkeiten waren wesentlich hilfreicher gewesen. Aber es erinnerte mich zumindest noch an mein anderes Leben in einer anderen Welt, es war eigentlich das letzte Stück Erinnerung daran. So stand ich auf und legte es vorsichtig in den Schrank zu meinen neuen Sachen.

„Danke Madame, Sie sind sehr nett zu Dobby. Viel zu nett, wo Dobby Sie doch geweckt hat. Wenn Madame einen Wunsch hat, schnippen Sie nur mit dem Finger und rufen Dobby, dann ist Dobby sofort da", sagte der kleine Hauself und verschwand wiederum mit einem „Plopp" aus meinem Zimmer.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es mittlerweile sieben Uhr abends war. Rasch trank ich etwas Kürbissaft, biss ein paar Mal in ein Sandwich, richtete meine Kleider und begab mich auf den Weg in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Eigentlich sollte ich ja warten, bis er sich meldete aber ich war – um ehrlich zu sein – viel zu neugierig, um noch länger zu warten.

Jetzt hieß es aber erstmal, den richtigen Weg zu seinem Büro zu finden. Ich wandte mich nach rechts, zählte 9 Türen ab, ging wieder rechts, aha da sind die 3 Türen und links ist die Treppe. Als ich die Treppe hinaufging, ruckte diese plötzlich und meinte, ihre Richtung ändern zu müssen. Oh jeh, dachte ich, das passiert ausgerechnet mir mit meinem wenig ausgeprägten räumlichen Denkvermögen. Da stand ich nun in einem langen Flur und wusste nicht mehr wie ich weitergehen sollte. Alles sah anders für mich aus, auch die Portraits kamen mir gänzlich unbekannt vor. Seufzend entschloss ich mich, links weiterzugehen. Ich lief und lief aber weit und breit war kein Wasserspeier zu sehen. Also ging ich wieder zurück aber mittlerweile hatte sich die Treppe ein erneutes Mal entschlossen, die Richtung zu wechseln.

Ganz ruhig bleiben, dachte ich, nur keine Panik. Irgendwann wird mich irgendjemand hier schon aufgreifen. Dennoch versuchte ich es vorerst selber und wählte den rechten Flur. Auch hier stieß ich nicht auf den Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro. Ich wollte gerade wenden, um einen neuen Weg zu suchen, da wehte ein schwarzer Umhang mit der dazugehörenden Person an mir vorbei. Seltsamerweise reagierte diese Person (wahrscheinlich männlich) überhaupt nicht auf mich und ich rief ihr schnell hinterher, „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber können Sie mir sagen, wie ich zu Professor Dumbledores Büro komme. Ich hab mich dummerweise in den Gängen verlaufen."

Der Mann stoppte abrupt und drehte sich um. Ich blickte in die dunklen Augen Severus Snapes, der mich abschätzend ansah und mit schnarrender Stimme entgegnete, „Professor Dumbledore ist nicht in seinem Büro! Folgen Sie mir!" Er bemerkte mein Zögern aufgrund seiner energischen Ansprache und fuhr mich so laut an, dass ich vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, „nun kommen Sie schon. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!". Sprach's und huschte mit langen Schritten davon.

Gott sei Dank beherrschte ich die Technik des Joggens (ah wieder eine Erinnerungslücke geschlossen) und machte mich mit leichten Trab auf, ihm zu folgen. Die armen Schüler, dachte ich seufzend, der ist ja wirklich so schlimm, wie in den Büchern beschrieben. Endlich kamen wir zu einer großen Tür, wo „Lehrer- und Konferenzzimmer" drauf stand.

„Albus, entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung aber ich hatte Mrs. Duncan im Schlepptau. Sie hatte sich im Schloss verirrt", sagte er mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Zuckersüß erwiderte ich auf seine „Freundlichkeit" hin, „Danke für Ihre Mühe, Professor Snape. Leider war es mir in den vergangenen 14 Stunden noch nicht möglich, die Pläne des Schlosses auswendig zu lernen. Aber ich werde es nachholen, damit Sie nicht mehr in die Verlegenheit kommen, mich hinter sich herzuschleppen!"

Bauz, das hatte gesessen! Albus und Minerva schmunzelten, sie kannten ihren werten Kollegen ja schon ein Weilchen und Snape verlor noch mehr der ohnehin schon blassen Gesichtsfarbe und sagte kein Wort mehr.  Ich rauschte an ihm vorbei und setze mich neben Albus Dumbldedore an den großen Konferenztisch, der voller Bücher und Pergamentrollen lag. Erwartungsvoll blickte ich ihn an und er wusste, was mir auf der Seele lag.

„Und Albus", sagte ich leise, „konnten Sie was herausfinden?". Er schaute mich mit funkelnden Augen aber ernst an, „ja, ich glaube, wir können jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, wie Sie in unsere Welt gekommen sind. Aber warum und wer das bewerkstelligt hat, können wir lediglich vermuten. Ich fange mal mit den Fakten an. Also es gibt tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, mit Magie Reisen in Parallelwelten zu unternehmen. Es ist ein sehr alter Zauber noch aus der Zeit Merlins, der schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten war. Und zwar aus dem Grunde, weil ein entscheidender Teil für diesen Reisezauber seit Jahrhunderten verschollen ist, nämlich der magische Rubin aus dem Schwert Excalibur!"

Nach diesen Worten machte Albus eine kleine Pause, denn er bemerkte die Wirkung seiner Worte auf mich. Merlin, Excalibur, all das gehörte zu der Artussage aus meiner Welt. Sollte Merlin hier in dieser gelebt haben? Ich blickte Albus an und da fiel mir die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Merlin auf, zumindest wie unsereins sich Merlin immer vorgestellt hatte.

„Hat Merlin hier tatsächlich gelebt? Ich kenne Merlin den Zauberer auch aber nur als Sagengestalt aus der Artussage, ebenso wie das Schwert Excalibur."

Albus lächelte und sagte, „Merlin hat gelebt. Er war und ist das größte Vorbild aller guten Zauberer und Hexen und daher auch von jeher mein Vorbild." Dabei schielte er auf seinen langen weißen Bart und die taillenlangen Haare. Ich fand diese Erkenntnisse erstaunlich. Unsere Welten schienen mehr Verbindungen zu haben als wir alle vermuteten.

„Aber es gibt noch mehr zu Ihrer unfreiwilligen Reise zu sagen Delenn. Damit der Zauber gelingt benötigt man, wie bereits erwähnt, den magischen Rubin, eine uralte Zauberformel, eine besondere Sternenkonstellation, die nur alle 426 Jahre auftritt und zwei Personen, die eins sind aber den festen Wunsch haben, in der jeweils anderen Welt zu leben!"

Man hätte in dem großen Raum eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es geworden. Niemand sprach mehr und ich musste das alles erstmal verarbeiten und verstehen. Minerva starrte auf ein Pergament, Snape blickte interessiert zu einer Fliege, die auf einem Buchrücken krabbelte, nur Albus sah mir fest in die Augen. Sanft sprach er mich an, „Delenn, ich vermute, dass jemand diesen Rubin gefunden und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Beschwörung vollzogen hat. Des weiteren vermute ich, dass Sie hier ein Parallel-Ich haben, dass jetzt in Ihrer Welt lebt und meine dritte Vermutung ist, dass Kathleen J. Rowland damit zu tun hat. Severus hat bereits eine Eule mit einer Nachricht zu ihr geschickt. Ich hoffe, dass wir bald eine Antwort bekommen. Nicht zu vergessen die Nachrichten der Regional-Zeitungen in den kommenden Tagen. Es wird bestimmt erwähnt, wenn eine Person vermisst wird."

Nach und nach begann ich zu begreifen, was Albus Dumbledore mir da gerade mitgeteilt hatte. Irgendwo in der besagten Stadt lebte jetzt eine Frau, die aussah wie ich, nicht mehr ihren Lebenslauf wusste und noch weniger Möglichkeiten hatte nach Hause zu kommen wie ich. Was hatte sie wohl gedacht in dem Moment als es geschah? Was hatte ich gedacht? Ich wusste nur, dass mich die Harry Potter Romane immer fasziniert hatten und es mein größter Wunsch war, dass dies alles real wäre und ich dort leben könnte. Sollte das der Grund für meine Reise sein? Aber Moment, dachte ich, was sagte Albus vorhin von einer besonderen Sternenkonstellation, die nur alle 426 Jahre auftritt?

„Albus, wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe kann ich – wenn überhaupt – erst in 426 Jahren wieder zurück in meine Parallelwelt?" Dumbledore blickte mich müde und traurig an und sagte leise, „ich vermute ja, falls diese Theorie stimmt. Aber wir warten besser noch die Eule von Kathleen ab. Wer weiß, was sie inzwischen über den Stein und seine Magie herausgefunden hat. Vielleicht gibt es noch Hoffnung Delenn!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem Blick auf die Uhr löste er diese Runde für heute auf. Es war mittlerweile 22.00 Uhr und alle Anwesenden sahen erschöpft aus, außer Severus Snape vielleicht. Er wirkte undurchsichtig wie immer.

„Delenn, wenn Sie nicht zu müde sind, könnten Sie noch auf ein Glas Wein mit in mein Büro kommen? Ich würde Ihnen auch gerne einige Bücher zu diesem Thema mitgeben", gab mir Albus freundlich zu verstehen. Da ich fast 3 Stunden am Nachmittag geschlafen hatte, war ich nicht so müde und freute mich auf ein gutes Glas Wein in angenehmer Gesellschaft. Albus Dumbledore war ein liebenswerter Mensch dessen Magie sich nicht nur auf seine Zauberkräfte beschränkte, nein, seine wahre Magie war seine Güte und sein Mitgefühl anderen Lebewesen gegenüber. Und andere Menschen spürten dies einfach.

Fawkes begrüßte uns beide freudig mit seinem wunderschönen Gesang. Ich streichelte sein prächtiges Gefieder und zum Dank schmiegte er seinen Kopf an meine Wange. Dieses Tier passte einfach perfekt zu Albus Dumbledore, es war von der gleichen freundlichen Art wie er.

Der Rotwein war alt und sehr schwer aber köstlich. Wir tranken beide einige Minuten still unseren Wein und ich spürte ziemlich schnell die Wirkung des Alkohols, zu mal ich seit dem Frühstück nichts ordentliches mehr gegessen hatte. Aber ich hatte auch keinen rechten Hunger im Moment. Albus stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen ab und rieb an den Schläfen, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte ich ihn mit Sorge in der Stimme. „Ach es ist nicht so schlimm, ein leichter Schmerz in den Schläfen, kein Grund zur Besorgnis Delenn", versuchte er mich aufzumuntern, „ich habe heute sehr viel kleine Schriften entziffert, das war wohl ein wenig viel für meine 150 Jahre alten Augen", die mich beruhigend anzwinkerten dabei. „Eventuell suche ich nachher noch Madame Pomfrey auf, damit sie mir einen ihrer Spezialtränke verabreicht."

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, was mich dazu bewogen hatte, folgendes daraufhin zu sagen, aber der Wein trug sicherlich eine große Mitschuld daran.

„Ach was, Albus, ich weiß was besseres als Medizin gegen Ihre Art der Kopfschmerzen. Viel entspannender und genauso wirkungsvoll ist eine sanfte Kopfmassage, die ich Ihnen gerne zeigen würde, „rutschte es mir ohne weiteres Nachdenken heraus. „Wir bräuchten allerdings dazu ein Sofa, mehrere große Kissen und sehr gut wäre auch leise ruhige Hintergrundmusik, die für Sie normalerweise entspannend ist."

Ein gutes hatte der Wein ja, ich konnte nicht mehr rot werden im Gesicht, weil ich nach Alkoholgenuss ohnehin immer rote Wangen bekomme.

Aber Albus war offensichtlich von dieser Idee höchst angetan. Das Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen hatte ein fast magisches Feuer und er lächelte mich begeistert an. Mir allerdings wurde immer wärmer und ich beschloss, die Finger von dem Wein zu lassen.

Er zauberte kurzerhand ein bequemes Sofa, mehrere große weiche Samtkissen und Hintergrundmusik von Vivaldi (Vier Jahreszeiten) herbei. Er löschte nur mit einem eleganten Schwenker seiner Hand einige der Kerzen, so dass nur noch gedämpftes Licht im Raum herrschte.

Mir zitterten ein bisschen die Knie, als ich ein Kissen als Unterstützung für seinen Kopf auf das eine Sofaende legte und die restlichen Kissen auf dem Boden als Türmchen dahinter platzierte. Ich setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf diese Kissen und bat ihn, Brille und Hut abzulegen und sich bequem hinzulegen. Er folgte auch brav, legte sich aber ungeschickterweise auf sein langes Haar. „Bitte heben Sie noch mal Ihren Kopf Albus", sagte ich leise zu ihm, „es ist nicht gut, wenn die Haare während der Massage auf Spannung liegen."

Ich nahm vorsichtig die Fülle seines silberweißen Haares in meine Hände und war überrascht wie seidenweich sie waren. Manch eine Frau, dachte ich dabei, wäre neidisch auf diese Haarpracht. Mit meinen Händen kämmte ich sanft die weichen Wellen und berauschte mich fast an den Geruch seiner Haare. Er benutzte wohl ein ganz besonderes Shampoo, sein Haar roch tatsächlich wie eine blühende Frühlingswiese am Rande eines Tannenwaldes. Anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben….es war Magie! Langsam und ganz vorsichtig fing ich an, seine Schläfen zu massieren. Dabei bewegten sich meine Hände zum Nacken hin. Ich presste mit leichtem Druck meine Finger auf bestimmte Stellen am Kopf und hielt diese Spannung immer einige Sekunden.

Nach einigen Minuten spürte ich, wie Albus sich immer mehr entspannte und flüsterte ihm zu, „wenn es Ihnen unangenehm ist oder ich irgendwo zu fest drücke, dann sagen es mir bitte, ja?"

„Es ist wunderbar so, Delenn, bitte machen Sie weiter", entgegnete er nur liebevoll und sah dabei so entspannt und glücklich aus. Ich vermutete, dass er schon länger nicht mehr so ausgesehen hatte, bei all seinen Sorgen und Kummer in letzter Zeit.

Also massierte ich die nächsten 30 Minuten still weiter und lauschte dabei der Musik von Antonio Vivaldi und Albus Dumbledores regelmäßigen Atemzügen, die sich in den letzten Minuten verändert hatten. Albus war während meiner Massage eingeschlafen!

Ganz leise und vorsichtig stand ich auf, er hatte den Schlaf dringend nötig und ich wollte ihn nicht aufwecken. Ich nahm einen Zettel von seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb darauf _Ich wünsche Ihnen schöne und entspannte Träume Albus….schlafen Sie gut! Liebe Grüße Delenn_.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging ich zu dem Sofa, kniete mich davor hin und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht des alten Zauberers, der allerdings lange nicht so alt aussah wie er war. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass er 150 Jahre alt ist, würde ich ihn auf ca. Mitte 60 schätzen. Aber Zauberer erreichen wohl auch ein ganz anderes Alter als Muggel (jetzt redete ich schon so, als gehörte ich nicht zu den Muggeln….oh jeh).

Sanft nahm ich eine silberne Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und tat das einzig richtige in diesem Moment….ich gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann schob ich den Zettel vorsichtig unter seine zusammengefalteten Hände, packte meine Bücher und verschwand wieder auf Zehenspitzen aus seinem Büro. Hoffentlich hatte das leise Knarren der Türe ihn nicht aufgeweckt.

Atemlos huschte ich die Wendeltreppe herunter, fand auf Anhieb den Weg zu meinem Zimmer und wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, dass ein gewisser Albus Dumbledore just im selben Moment mit einem glücklichen Lächeln meinen „Gute Nacht Gruss" gelesen hatte.


	2. Versteckte Gefühle

_Hier ist nun das nächste Kapitel, ein etwas kleineres aber noch nicht das letzte gg._

_Ich möchte mich bei allen Reviewern meiner Story bedanken, es ist kein großes Heldenepos aber hoffentlich ein kleiner Sieg der Liebe in einer schlimmen Zeit….Delenn Dumbledore!!!_

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch einen leichten Sommerwind, ein fröhlich zwitscherndes Vögelchen und Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Nase geweckt. Ich fühlte mich richtig wohl, hatte gut geschlafen und dachte verzückt an gestern Abend. Eine seltsame Hochstimmung hatte von mir Besitz ergriffen, obwohl ich doch eigentlich aufgrund meiner misslichen Lage bedrückter oder zumindest ernster sein müsste. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an der Luft hier oder dem Wein von gestern, dachte ich nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Ach was, erstmal duschen, anziehen, frühstücken und sehen, was der Tag noch so bringt.

Während ich genüsslich brausend unter der Dusche stand, überlegte ich mir, warum ich wohl genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Hogwarts gelandet war. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich irgendeine Aufgabe hier zu bewältigen hatte. Bloß welche? Mir fiel das gestrige kurze Gespräch mit Albus Dumbledore über Harry ein, was ihn ziemlich traurig gemacht hatte. Ob das was mit meiner Aufgabe hier zu tun hatte, wusste ich nicht, aber ich hatte mir just in diesem Moment das Ziel gesetzt, beide von ihrer Trauer zu befreien oder zumindest diese zu lindern! Zwischen den beiden lief was schief und das wollte ich versuchen zu korrigieren. Männer tun sich manches Mal sehr schwer in Gefühlsdingen. Ein ideales Terrain, weibliche Intuition spielen zu lassen. Ich nahm mir vor, Albus gleich nach dem Frühstück darauf anzusprechen.

Ein Blick in meinen wohl gefüllten Kleiderschrank bescherte mir die Qual der Wahl aber ich wählte schließlich ein luftiges, hellblaues und fast bodenlanges Sommerkleid, welches an den Rändern mit weißen Blumen bestickt war. Es hatte einen weiten Ausschnitt und halblange Trompetenärmel, die fast aussahen wie Fledermausflügel, wenn ich die Arme ausstreckte. Schnell noch ein paar weiße Sandalen dazu und ich war fertig fürs Frühstück. Mittlerweile war es fast acht Uhr und ich hoffte, nicht die letzte zu sein. Auf dem Weg zur Türe klopfte es. Ich öffnete und Albus stand vor meiner Türe, offensichtlich gut erholt und wieder schmerzfrei. „Guten Morgen Delenn", begrüßte er mich lächelnd, „ich hoffe, Sie haben auch so gut geschlafen wie ich. Dank Ihrer äußerst wohltuenden Massage sind die Kopfschmerzen wie weggeblasen." Ich lächelte zurück und war ganz verlegen, weil er mich so anstrahlte. Als ich antworten wollte unterbrach er mich mit diesem gewissen Funkeln seiner Augen und schaute mich von oben bis unten betrachtend an, „die ganze Zeit hab ich überlegt, da fehlt doch noch was. Das Kleid an sich passt perfekt zu Ihnen, wie schön sähe ein passendes Schmuckstück dazu aus."

Wieder kam ich nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern, denn er zauberte aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs eine wunderschöne Kette hervor und legte mir diese sanft in meine Hände. Er genoss sichtlich mein Erstaunen und meine Bewunderung für dieses recht kostbare Schmuckstück. Es war ein silberner Anhänger mit dem zierlich geschwungenen Buchstaben „D", eingerahmt in runden feinen Metallfäden, an einigen Stellen blitzten Diamanten und Blautopase. Mir fehlten fast die Worte, wie konnte Dumbledore mir so etwas Kostbares schenken?

„Das…das kann ich nicht annehmen Albus", sprach ich mit stockender Stimme, „das ist viel zu wertvoll und ich habe nichts, was ich Ihnen geben könnte." In diesem Moment wurde mir erschreckend klar, dass ich auch keinen Cent mehr besaß!

Doch er lächelte nur, nahm mir die Kette aus den Händen, trat hinter mich und legte sie mir an. Dabei beugte er sich zu mir runter und flüsterte mir ins Ohr, „ich habe ganz vergessen, mich auch für Ihren besonderen Gute Nacht Gruß zu bedanken." Dabei fiel sein langes weiches Haar in mein Dekolleté und ließ mich angenehm erschauern.

Wieder schaffte ich es nicht, zu sprechen oder zu reagieren, denn schon stand er vor mir, hielt mir seinen Arm einladend hin und sagte freundlich zu mir, „Wissen Sie was, nun zeige ich Ihnen einen Teil des Schlosses mal auf andere Weise als Sie es gestern durch Severus Snape erfahren mussten. Die Personen auf den Gemälden sind bestimmt hoch erfreut, einen so netten Gast von Hogwarts kennen zu lernen."

Ich hakte mich bei ihm ein, gab meinen Widerspruch bezüglich der Kette auf und genoss die Privatführung Albus Dumbledores durch Schloss Hogwarts.

Schließlich kamen wir am großen Gemeinschaftsraum an. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape und Madame Pomfrey waren fast schon fertig mit dem Frühstück als wir uns dazu setzten. Wir betrieben etwas Konversation und Albus machte mich mit Madame Pomfrey bekannt. Snape war griesgrämig wie eigentlich immer und schlabberte still sein Müsli auf.

Plötzlich blickte Minerva mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck auf meine Kette und rief erschrocken aus, „Sie tragen ja den Familienschmuck der Dumbledores um den Hals!" Alle schauten auf außer Albus, der aß genüsslich weiter und grinste dabei leicht. Ich war zu perplex um darauf zu reagieren, ich wusste auch nichts davon und blickte Albus hilfesuchend an.

„Nun beruhigt euch mal alle wieder, Delenn hat nicht meinen Safe geplündert und den Familienschmuck geraubt. Ich habe ihr heute Morgen die Kette geschenkt. Das „D" passt gleichwohl zu ihrem Vor- und Nachnamen und an ihrem Hals ist es doch weitaus besser platziert als unbeachtet in meinem Schrank. Es gehörte übrigens meiner Mutter und sie hätte sicher nichts dagegen gehabt", sprach er eindringlich zu seinem anwesenden Kollegium.

Alle gaben sich mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden und machten aufgrund seines Tonfalls auch keinerlei Anstalten, noch etwas darauf zu erwidern. Snape warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu und mir war das Ganze ziemlich unangenehm. Ich war ja selber der Ansicht, dass dieses Geschenk zu kostbar für mich sei und nach dieser Ansprache von Albus erst Recht. Obwohl ich den Anhänger wirklich wunderschön fand und mich insgeheim sehr über dieses Geschenk freute.

Heute konnte erstmal nichts Konkretes in meiner Angelegenheit unternommen werden. Die Eule an Kathleen war noch unterwegs und in den Zeitungen stand noch nichts. Also nahm ich nach dem Frühstück meinen gesamten Mut zusammen und bat Albus Dumbledore um das Gespräch in Sachen Harry.

„Albus, ich würde gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprechen, dass jetzt nichts mit meiner Reise zu tun hat. Es geht um Harry…hätten Sie heute etwas Zeit dafür?" fragte ich ihn vorsichtig. Ich wusste ja nicht, wie er reagieren würde. Auf keinen Fall sollte er wieder so traurig sein wie gestern.

Er blickte mich zögernd über seine Brille hinweg an. Ich spürte, dass er darüber nachgrübelte. Schließlich sagte er mit fester Stimme zu mir, „in Ordnung Delenn, ich rede zwar nicht wirklich gerne über dieses Thema, aber ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es vielleicht hilft, mit Ihnen darüber zu reden. Bitte kommen Sie mit, bei Hagrids Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes ist ein ruhiges Plätzchen. Und frische Luft tut uns beiden gut."

Draußen angekommen atmete ich erst einmal die gute würzige Luft ein und schaute begeistert auf die atemberaubend schöne Landschaft der schottischen Hügel und Täler rund um Hogwarts. Während unseres Weges hinunter zu Hadgrids Hütte, erzählte mir Albus interessantes über die Tier- und Pflanzenwelt im verbotenen Wald.

Ich stoppte kurz seine Ausführungen, weil mir schon die ganze Zeit eine Frage auf dem Herzen lag, „sagen Sie, wäre es vielleicht möglich, mal ein Einhorn im Wald zu beobachten? Diese Geschöpfe faszinieren mich seit meiner Kindheit und in meiner Welt sind es leider nur Fabelwesen."

„Ich glaube, dass ließe sich bewerkstelligen, eventuell schon morgen oder übermorgen Abend. Das ist eine hervorragende Gelegenheit übrigens, Ihnen etwas zu sagen", entgegnete er lächelnd und tat dabei sehr geheimnisvoll, „aber fragen Sie jetzt nicht danach. Ich werde Ihnen nichts sagen. Es soll eine Überraschung werden."

„Das ist aber jetzt gemein, wo ich doch so neugierig bin", ließ ich in neckendem Tonfall verlauten. Aber Albus Dumbledore schwieg eisern! Ich probierte es mit allen legalen weiblichen Tricks (tiefer Augenaufschlag, besonders verführerisches Lächeln, dann wieder Schmollmund) aber er machte keine Anstalten auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu verraten, auch wenn seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten und die blauen Augen wie kleine Sonnen funkelten.

So vertieft in unser kleines „Spiel" kamen wir schließlich an Hagrids Hütte an. Dieser war nicht anwesend, er machte wohl einige Besorgungen in London. Aus der Ferne konnten wir die imposante Kulisse von Schloss Hogwarts sehen.

Wir setzten uns auf die Bank vor Hagrids Hütte, Albus zauberte kühlen Kürbissaft und Mineralwasser herbei, denn uns beiden war während des Spaziergangs recht warm geworden. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und kein Wölkchen trübte diesen Anblick.

Wir tranken unseren Saft und erinnerten uns dabei an den Sinn und Zweck dieses Beisammenseins hier. Die etwas ausgelassene Stimmung von gerade war verflogen und der Zeitpunkt für das Gespräch über Harry war da. Ich stellte mein Glas weg und blickte ernst in Albus' blaue Augen und versuchte, ihm meine Beweggründe für diese Unterredung nahe zu legen, „gestern in Ihrem Büro konnte ich förmlich Ihre Trauer spüren, als die Rede auf Harry und sein künftiges Schicksal kam. Es hat mich so sehr berührt und ich habe mir daraufhin vorgenommen, Ihnen und Harry irgendwie zu helfen. In den paar Stunden seit meiner Ankunft haben Sie so viel für mich in die Wege geleitet und nach möglichen Lösungen gesucht. Da ist es nur mehr als Recht, wenn Sie mir die Chance geben, Ihnen und Harry einen gemeinsamen Weg für die Zukunft zu zeigen."

„Wie wollen Sie das bewerkstelligen?" fragte er mich traurig, „er war so wütend auf mich. Ich habe Angst, dass Harry überhaupt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchte. Und dieser Gedanke macht mich unendlich traurig."

Mit fester Stimme erwiderte ich, „ich glaube nicht, dass Harry nichts mehr mit Ihnen zu tun haben möchte. An diesem Tag war er sicherlich wütend, aber auch traurig. Egal wer mit ihm gesprochen hätte, jede Person hätte seine aufgewühlten Gefühle zu spüren bekommen. Aber Sie waren bei ihm zu dieser Zeit. Er musste sich abreagieren und da sagt man auch Dinge, die einem hinterher Leid tun. Zuviel Schmerz wurde diesem 15jährigen Jungen aufgebürdet. Und dann noch der Schock mit der Prophezeiung, selbst viele Erwachsene würden unter dieser seelischen Last zusammen brechen. Doch mittlerweile sind einige Wochen seit dem vergangen. Harry hatte Zeit nachzudenken und er wird verstanden haben, dass Sie garantiert nicht Schuld sind an Sirius Blacks Tod. Er ist ja nicht dumm aber er war verletzt und brauchte Zeit. Doch nun war er lange genug allein Albus!!! Er braucht Sie jetzt, nicht Ron oder Hermine, die Dursleys erst Recht nicht, sondern ganz allein Sie. Denn Sie sind die einzig wirklich verbliebene erwachsene Bezugsperson nun in seinem Leben. Aber er braucht keinen Schulleiter, sondern einen väterlichen Freund. Jemanden der tief in seinem Inneren genauso so einsam ist wie er. Genau die Person, die Sie eigentlich seit Jahren verkörpern möchten, aber die Umstände von Harrys Schicksal haben Sie davon bisher abgehalten. Fahren, fliegen oder reisen Sie sonst wie zu Harry, sprechen mit ihm und holen ihn hier hin. Sagen Sie ihm, dass sie ihn lieben um seiner selbst willen und nicht, weil er der Retter der Zaubererwelt sein muss. Und dies am besten noch heute."

Meine eindringlichen Worte an ihn zeigten ihre Wirkung. Am Anfang schmerzte mich fast die Trauer in seinem Gesicht aber nach und nach richtete er sich innerlich auf und zuletzt erblickte ich sogar einen vagen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen schönen traurigen Augen. Er umschloss meine Hände mit seinen und nickte mir zu, „ja, ich glaube Sie haben Recht. Genau das werde ich nachher machen. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren dabei, sondern kann nur gewinnen, ebenso wie Harry. Ich werde ihn bei den Dursleys rausholen und dafür Sorge tragen, dass er nie mehr zurück muss. Er ist eh fast volljährig und dann würde der Schutz seiner Mutter an Wirkung verlieren. Und bis dahin werde ich persönlich dafür Sorge tragen, dass er gewappnet ist im Kampf gegen Voldemort!"

Ich freute mich über seinen Tatendrang und das meine Worte ihre Wirkung bei ihm erzielt hatten. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass er bei Harry genauso viel Erfolg hatte wie ich bei Albus. Aber er würde die richtigen Worte finden, dessen war ich mir sicher. Albus benötigte nur einen kleinen Schubs und ich war halt gerade zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort dafür. Und ich hatte die nötige Distanz zu allem, was seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen wahrscheinlich fehlte.

Wir gingen zum Schloss zurück und ich spürte, dass Albus so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen wollte.

Leise verabschiedete ich mich bei ihm in der großen Eingangshalle, „ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg Albus und hoffe, dass sie nachher mit Harry zurückkehren." „Danke Delenn", sagte er sanft, „ich werde mich bei Ihnen melden." Überraschenderweise gab er mir einen zärtlichen kurzen Kuss und war mit einer kurzen Drehung seines Umhangs verschwunden, so dass er nicht mal mehr meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck und meinen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick sehen konnte.

Wie in Trance ging ich in mein Zimmer und war froh, niemanden auf den Weg dahin zu treffen. Es war sehr ruhig im Schloss und ich nahm eines der Bücher, die Albus mir gestern gegeben hatte und begann darin zu lesen. Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht konzentrieren, sondern dachte immer an Albus Dumbledore und meine Reaktionen auf seine Blicke. Und plötzlich wusste ich warum ich in seiner Gegenwart so oft rot und verlegen wurde, ich war gerade dabei, mich ziemlich heftig in Hogwarts Schulleiter zu verlieben!

_to be continued_


	3. Besuch bei den Dursleys

_Hallo, all ihr lieben Reviewer meiner Story. Vielen Dank für euer Lob, über das ich mich natürlich sehr freue!! Und Rommy, heute erfährst Du, wie Harry reagiert hat. Ich muss gestehen, ich war ein wenig inspiriert durch Deine Übersetzung mit dem Jungen unter der Treppe. Das hatte mir so gut gefallen, es war so rührend….für meine Geschichte hab ich aber den Tränenfaktor etwas abgeschwächt, weil es auch nur ein Teilaspekt meiner Geschichte ist. Ich hoffe, Du bist nicht sauer, wegen der Ähnlichkeit. Aber diese Lösung ist das was ich auch möchte. Genug geschrieben, jetzt dürft ihr lesen ;o)_

Diese Erkenntnis brachte mir Herzklopfen, Nervosität und ein permanentes Gefühl des Schwebens. Aber ansonsten ging es mir bestens. Ich schmiss einen der Stühle um, rannte gegen den Bettpfosten und beschloss, Minerva oder sonst wen im Lehrerzimmer aufzusuchen. Ich hatte tatsächlich die Befürchtung, beim Anzünden der Kerzen Schloss Hogwarts anzustecken.

Während ich zu besagtem Raum unterwegs war, kam mir Minerva McGonagall aufgeregt entgegen, „Mrs. Duncan, wissen Sie wo Albus steckt? Er scheint spurlos verschwunden! Ich habe schon das halbe Schloss nach ihm abgesucht." Ich beruhigte sie rasch und antwortete, „Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, er ist bei den Dursleys, um Harry abzuholen." Dann erzählte ich ihr die Kurzfassung von meinem Gespräch mit Albus, denn sie schaute mich recht perplex an. Aber nach meinen Ausführungen wirkte sie gleich viel entspannter und hoffte auch, dass sein Besuch bei Harry von Erfolg gekrönt sei.

Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Lehrerzimmer, nahmen eine Kleinigkeit zu uns und studierten noch einige Schriften zu dem Reisezauber mit dem Rubin des Schwertes Excalibur. Nach einigen Stunden wurde ich immer unruhiger und es fiel mir zusehends schwerer, mich auf die Texte zu konzentrieren.

Minerva hatte sich zwischenzeitlich entschuldigt, sie hatte noch einige Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr zu treffen. Mir war warm, obwohl es mittlerweile schon früher Abend war und ich stand auf, um das große Fenster zu öffnen. Dies stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach heraus, ich musste meine ganze Kraft zusammen nehmen und zog und ruckelte an dem alten Holzrahmen. Dabei merkte ich nicht, dass jemand den Raum betreten hatte.

Endlich hatte ich das Fenster offen und diese Tätigkeit hatte mich erst Recht zum Schwitzen gebracht. Ich drehte mich erschöpft ausatmend um und blickte direkt in Albus' leuchtende Augen und sein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Harry ist hier", rief er glücklich, lief auf mich zu, nahm mich in die Arme und wirbelte mich so wild herum, dass mir fast schwindelig wurde. „Oh, das ist fantastisch! Ich bin ja so froh, dass Dein Besuch ein Erfolg war. Doch nun erzähl, was hat Harry gesagt und wie geht es dem Jungen überhaupt?" fragte ich Albus aufgeregt und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass ich zum formlosen „Du" übergegangen war. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ihm das eh lieber war.

„Er ist zu dünn, zu blass und viel zu sehr vernachlässigt worden….hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und trauert sehr um Sirius, aber ich habe es wohl eben geschafft, dass er nun anfängt, diese Trauer zu verarbeiten. Im Moment schläft er in meinen Privaträumen, er war vollkommen erschöpft und da hat er Ruhe. Ich habe extra einen Lautlos-Zauber um meine Räume gelegt, damit nichts seine Ruhe stört", sprach Albus mit fast kindlicher Begeisterung zu mir.

Ich nickte nur lächelnd und ließ ihn weiter fortfahren.

„Als ich bei den Dursleys ankam, klingelte und Vernon Dursley mich an der Türe sah, machte er ein derartiges Gezeter und Geschrei, dass ich ihn kurzerhand mit einem Zauber stumm stellte", erzählte er grinsend. „Zu meinem Leidwesen wollte er vollkommen stimmlos handgreiflich werden, so dass ich ihm in einer höchst unbequemen Position einen Lähmzauber verpassen musste. Er holte nämlich gerade aus, mir einen Tritt zu verpassen und riss dabei auch noch die Arme hoch. Tja dummerweise wirkte der Lähmzauber genau in diesem Moment", gab Albus glucksend von sich. Laut lachend stellte ich mir den dicken Vernon auf einem Bein stehend mit hochgerissenen Armen vor!

„Endlich konnte ich zu Harry hochgehen", sprach Albus nun wieder ruhiger und ernster weiter, „er saß teilnahmslos auf seinem Bett inmitten ziemlicher Unordnung und unangetasteten Tellern mit Broten und anderen Nahrungsmitteln. Ich erschrak furchtbar aufgrund des bemitleidenswerten und verwahrlosten Anblicks dieses Jungen und begrüßte ihn erstmal. Er schaute mich aus glanzlosen Augen an und fragte nur, warum ich gekommen wäre. Er verstand gar nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen um ihn machte und war tatsächlich der Ansicht, er bringe seinen Mitmenschen nur Unglück und dass der Tod von Sirius und Cedric in allererster Linie seine Schuld sei. Außerdem glaubte er, ich wäre nur gekommen, um ihn an seine Bestimmung zu erinnern, die Vernichtung Voldemorts.

Delenn, Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen, wie mich seine hoffnungslosen und traurigen Worte berührten. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich stand vor ihm und weinte. Er schaute mich erstaunt an und hatte wohl nicht mit dieser Reaktion von mir gerechnet. Und ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht wegen seiner Bestimmung gekommen sei, sondern weil ich fast krank vor Sorge um ihn wäre und weil ich ihn liebe wie einen Sohn, den ich nie gehabt hatte!

Erst hatte ich das Gefühl, dass meine Worte nicht bis zu ihm durchgedrungen waren. Aber dann sah er mich mit großen, erstaunten Augen an und kam wie in Zeitlupe auf mich zu. Als wenn meine Worte einen Knoten bei ihm gelöst hätten, liefen plötzlich dicke Tränen lautlos über seine Wangen. Er wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören und ich nahm ihn vorsichtig in meine Arme und streichelte beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Er wehrte sich nicht und ließ meine Berührung zu. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich und ich fragte ihn sanft, ob er mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen möchte für heute und für immer. Da nickte er mir zu und lächelte zaghaft. Er hat gelächelt, Delenn! In dem Moment fühlte ich mich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Wir packten schnell die paar Sachen, die der Junge eh nur hat und reisten mit einem Portschlüssel zurück. Harry hat längst nicht all seinen Kummer überwunden, aber den ersten Schritt zurück ins Leben hat er vorhin getan. Ich könnte die ganze Welt dafür umarmen", flüsterte Albus lächelnd und fing aber bei mir mit der Umarmung an.

Er hielt mich so fest, als hätte er Angst, ich würde ansonsten verschwinden. Dabei versanken unsere Blicke ineinander und das erste Mal küsste mich Albus ganz bewusst, sehr zärtlich und dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Ich fasste mit meinen Händen sein weiches, seidiges Silberhaar und fühlte mich atemlos vor Verlangen. Wie aus weiter Ferne drangen die Stimmen von Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape an unser Ohr und holten uns recht unsanft in die Realität zurück.

Ich war erhitzt von dem Schwall dieser süßen Gefühle und löste mich recht widerwillig aus seiner zärtlichen Umarmung, um rasch meine Kleidung und mein Haar zu glätten. Ich sah Albus verzückt an und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, sein Zaubererhut war ihm während unserer leidenschaftlichen Kussattacken tief in die Stirn gerutscht und der Bommel vom Hut hing direkt über seiner Nase! Er lachte, als er es bemerkte und ließ sich von mir schnell den Hut richten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig wurden wir fertig und ich fühlte mich ein bisschen wie ein 13jähriger Teenager, den die Eltern beim Knutschen mit dem ersten Freund ertappt hatten. Minerva und Severus betraten den Raum und sahen uns tatsächlich mit solchen Blicken an, als hätten sie uns bei irgendetwas erwischt! Albus und ich taten so, als hätten wir uns gerade angeregt über ein magisches Buch unterhalten, dass ich noch schnell vom Tisch genommen hatte, dummerweise aber falsch herum hielt.

„Albus!" rief Minerva gespannt, „hast Du bei Harry was erreichen können und ihn mitgebracht?" Snape zuckte bei dem Wort „Harry" sichtlich zusammen, offensichtlich und wohlweislich hatte Minerva ihm nichts über Albus' Kurzreise erzählt. „Potter ist hier?" zischte er Minerva an. Dabei veränderte sich sein gleichmütig-griesgrämiger Gesichtsausdruck in einem Gemisch aus extremer Abscheu und absoluten Unverständnis.

Albus bemerkte diesen Wandel nicht oder wollte es nicht bemerken. Auch ein missmutiger Severus Snape konnte heute sein Glück nicht trüben. „Ja Minerva", sprach er strahlend, „Harry ist hier. Er schläft gerade, hoffentlich traumlos und tief." Dann berichtete er auch den beiden von seiner Rettungsaktion in Sachen Harry Potter.

Als er mit der Beschreibung der Ereignisse bei den Dursleys fertig war, wandte er sich leise aber sehr eindringlich an uns alle, „Ich hoffe, ihr habt verstanden, wie viel Harry in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten durchgemacht hat. Er wird noch lange brauchen, um wieder zu dem fröhlichen Jungen bzw. mittlerweile jungen Mann zu werden, der er einst war. Die nächsten Wochen soll er sich erholen und wieder zu Kräften kommen, seelisch sowie körperlich. Ich bitte euch alle, mich dabei zu unterstützen", bei seinen letzten Worten blickte Albus besonders Severus Snape fest in die Augen und dieser Blick sagte deutlich, dass die Bitte an uns, für Severus eher ein Befehl bedeuten sollte. Albus Dumbledore ließ keine Zweifel aufkommen, dass er ein Fehlverhalten seines Zaubertränkelehrers hierbei unter keinen Umständen dulden würde. Snape erwiderte auch keine Silbe, sondern senkte fast ein bisschen unterwürfig seinen Blick. Ich war fasziniert, wie Albus nur durch den Einsatz seiner Augen und seiner Stimme Menschen beeinflussen konnte, selbstverständlich ohne sie zu schädigen und vermutete, dass dies ein großer Teil seiner Magie ausmachte.

„Im Moment wurden uns einige ruhige Wochen geschenkt, aber wir wissen alle, dass das nicht von Dauer sein wird. Der Krieg wird kommen, vielleicht schneller als uns lieb ist und wir müssen darauf vorbereitet sein. Lasst uns jetzt noch Kraft tanken. Nächste Woche feiert Harry seinen 16. Geburtstag und ich möchte gerne die komplette Weasley-Familie und Hermine Granger mit ihren Eltern dazu einladen. Wenn sie wollen, können alle auch den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen, Platz ist ja reichlich im Schloss vorhanden. Es soll eine Überraschung für Harry werden. Außerdem ist er sicherlich froh, die Zeit mit seinen gleichaltrigen Freunden zu verbringen als nur mit älteren Zauberern und Hexen….und einer nicht so alten reizenden Besucherin", sagte er mit leichtem Zwinkern zu mir schauend, worauf ich gleich wieder errötete. Dieser Mann schaffte es doch glatt, mich mit einem Blick und ein paar Worten aus der Fassung zu bringen. Minerva dagegen wirkte ein wenig pikiert wegen der „älteren Hexen", sagte aber nichts. Dennoch hatte Albus ihren Blick gesehen und entgegnete versöhnlich schmunzelnd zu ihr, „liebe Minerva, bitte verzeih mir die offensichtliche Taktlosigkeit mit der älteren Hexe, aber dies bezog sich natürlich nur auf Harrys jugendliches Alter. Dich würde ich niemals als ältere Hexe bezeichnen". Da war es wieder, das berühmte Funkeln in seinen Augen, welches auch prompt Wirkung zeigte. Minerva lächelte ihn alles verzeihend an!

Gemeinsam verließen wir nun alle das Lehrerzimmer und wünschten uns gegenseitig eine gute Nacht.

Ich ging schweigend mit Albus an der Seite in Richtung meines Zimmers. Wir hingen beide unseren Gedanken nach. Als wir angekommen waren, nahm Albus meine Hände in seine und sprach liebevoll zu mir, „in den vergangenen zwei Tagen ist so viel bedeutendes Geschehen Delenn. Alles hat mit Deinem unfreiwilligen Besuch hier angefangen. Du hast Dich gefragt, was der Zweck Deines Aufenthaltes genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt hier sei. Ich glaube, ich kenne die Antwort auf diese Frage jetzt." Und er zog mich zu sich und unsere Lippen vereinten sich zu einem langen, zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er sah mir tief in die Augen und sprach weiter, „morgen wird ein entscheidender Tag für Dich werden. Ich werde Dir meine Überraschung mitteilen und wenn alles klappt, erhältst Du auch Antworten auf Deine anderen Fragen. Bitte sei aber nicht böse, wenn ich erst gegen Abend Zeit für Dich haben werde. Harry braucht meine Zuwendung dringend und es gibt noch einiges, was ich mit ihm bereden wollte und….." Ich verschloss seine Lippen mit einem Kuss und flüsterte ihm zu, „psssttt….Du musst Dich doch deswegen nicht entschuldigen. Natürlich hast Du Dich erstmal um Harry zu kümmern und andere wichtige Angelegenheiten. Hey ich bin schon groß", zwinkerte ich ihm zu, „ich werde mich schon irgendwie beschäftigen können. Und abends besuchen wir die Einhörner, Du erzählst mir geheimnisvolles und vielleicht noch viel mehr. So und nun geh zu Harry und kümmere Dich um Deinen Schützling."

Mit einem letzten Gute Nacht Kuss verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander. Ich stand noch einige Minuten auf dem Korridor und stellte mir gerade meine Reaktion vor, wenn er mir morgen mitteilen würde, dass ich ganz leicht wieder in meine Parallelwelt reisen könne. Irgendwie machte mich dieser Gedanke gar nicht mehr froh, sondern betrübte mich eher. Meine Zukunft und mein Glück sah ich nur noch in seiner Nähe. Albus Dumbledores blaue Augen begleiteten mich in meinen Gedanken und in meinen Träumen. Und ich wollte nur noch neben diesen erwachen.

_to be continued_


	4. Riverdance und Einhörner

_Hallo Kissymouse, Rommy und laser-jet, danke für eure lieben Reviews. Da wird gleich motiviert, schnell weiterzuschreiben ;o)_

_**Kissymouse:** ____Du hast ja viele Fragen…was Albus ihr bzw. mir sagen will, erfährst Du im folgenden Kapitel. Warum schenkt ein Mann einer Frau wohl Schmuck ;o)). Wie ich mit Harry klar komme steht auch in diesem Kapitel…und Severus? Ach den gibt es ja auch noch…sorry, aber irgendwie kann der Albus Dumbledore nicht das Wasser reichen. Von daher glaube ich nicht, dass noch allzu viel von ihm erscheinen wird ;o)_

_**Rommy:** ____Danke für Erlaubnis ;o)) Aber wer ist MarySue???? Ich bin's auf jeden Fall nicht, ich bin Delenn und das seit 1998 (First Chat Contact). Ist das auch jemand der FF's schreibt? Die Story habe ich ganz bewusst in der Ich-Form geschrieben, denn sie soll ja mein Erlebtes zeigen. Außerdem hab ich was dagegen, wenn jemand anderes Dumbledore küssen darf (ganzschlimmeifersüchtigbin) o)) Und wenn's dadurch weniger lesen….was soll's. Die wissen halt nicht, was sie verpassen (grins)._

__

Tag drei meiner ungewöhnlichen Reise begann mit dem wunderbaren Gesang von Fawkes, der durch das geöffnete Fenster in mein Zimmer geflogen kam und ein kleines Briefchen über meinem Bett fallen ließ. Danach setzte er sich mit elegantem Flügelschlag auf den Bettpfosten, tirilierte leise und wartete wohl auf Antwort. Ich öffnete den Umschlag und darin war folgender Gruß von Albus Dumbledore:

_Guten Morgen Delenn,_

_ich hoffe, Du hattest eine angenehme Nacht._

_Was hältst Du von einem romantischen Picknick_

_im verbotenen Wald mit anschließendem Besuch_

_bei den Einhörnern um 19.00 Uhr heute Abend?_

_Fawkes__ und ich warten auf Deine Antwort._

_Liebe Grüße Albus_

Ich strahlte voller Vorfreude auf den heutigen Abend und schrieb schnell mein begeistertes Ok aufs Papier und gab den Zettel Fawkes zurück. Dieser flog sogleich mit einem fröhlichen Träller zurück ins Schulleiterbüro. Voller Elan sprang ich aus dem Bett, ich wusste, heute würden mich nichts und niemand unterkriegen. Selbst der düstere Schatten eines Severus Snapes müsste sich heute meiner Glücksaura geschlagen geben.

Ein Geräusch, das klang wie ein zuschlagendes Tor, machte mich aufmerksam. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und erblickte Harry und Albus, die nebeneinander langsam Richtung Hagrids Hütte schlenderten. Ich konnte deutlich an der Gestik erkennen, obwohl natürlich keine Stimmen zu hören waren, dass die beiden ein intensives Gespräch führten. Gut so, dachte ich, dass war auch längst fällig. Ich wollte auch Albus nicht darauf ansprechen, dass ging nur die beiden was an. Wenn er mir was darüber erzählen möchte, dann wird er es schon von sich aus machen.

Unten im großen Gemeinschaftsraum saß nur Minerva und trank ihren Tee, dabei las sie eine Muggel-Zeitung, die Albus abonniert hatte. Er war der durchaus vernünftigen Ansicht, dass es wichtig sei, auch die Nachrichten der Muggel zu verfolgen. Snape war nicht anwesend, er frühstückte wahrscheinlich meist im Dunklen, da Sonnenlicht und er zwei Welten waren, die besser nicht so häufig aufeinander treffen.

„Guten Morgen Professor McGonagall", grüßte ich sie freundlich. Sie sah von ihrer Zeitung auf und lächelte, „ah ebensolchen guten Morgen. Ach sagen Sie doch Minerva zu mir. Das Professor ist immer so förmlich." Ich grinste und antwortete, „klar, gerne. Aber nur, wenn Sie mich auch Delenn nennen." Dann schnappte ich mir einen Toast mit Rührei und Minerva gab mir netterweise einen Teil ihrer Zeitung.

„Oh, Riverdance gastiert in Edinburgh", rief sie plötzlich entzückt aus. „Sie müssen wissen Delenn, ich liebe diese irische Stepptanzgruppe, weil ich doch selber in jüngeren Jahren irischen Stepptanz mit Begeisterung ausgeübt habe, natürlich nur Hobbymäßig. Leider hatte ich in den letzten Jahren überhaupt keine Zeit mehr dazu und man wird ja auch nicht jünger", seufzte sie aus tiefster Seele.

Als sie von dem Stepptanz sprach, machte es bei mir oben „Klick". Und ich wusste gerade ganz genau: ich kann Stepptanzen! Ich wusste zwar nicht wo ich es gelernt hatte und bei wem aber ich hätte jetzt aus dem Steggreif zu „Mack the knife" von Robbie Williams tanzen können. Aber an diesen merkwürdigen Erinnerungseffekt hatte ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt.

„Minerva", rief ich nun zu der immer noch sehnsüchtig an Vergangenes denkenden Verwandlungslehrerin, „Sie werden es kaum glauben. Aber ich kann auch stepptanzen und zwar schon eine ganze Weile. Allerdings nicht irischer Stil, sondern amerikanischer Stepptanz so wie Fred Astaire, Gene Kelly etc. Was halten Sie von einer kleinen Trainingsstunde, falls Sie uns ein Paar geeignete Schuhe zaubern könnten?" fragte ich mit kritischem Blick auf meine bequemen Sommersandalen.

Sie schaute mich erst entgeistert an, dann überlegte sie mit runzelnder Stirn, dann hellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge endlich auf und sagte grinsend zu mir, „Warum eigentlich nicht!"

Meine Glücks- und Elanaura schien Minerva zu inspirieren, denn mit ungeahnter Leichtigkeit zauberte sie die Lehrertische und –stühle beiseite, verwandelte den Steinboden zum Teil in Parkett und zu guter Letzt noch unsere normalen Straßenschuhe in irische (für Minerva) und amerikanische (für mich) Steppschuhe.

„Musik fehlt noch," meinte Minerva schließlich und nun erklang im großen Gemeinschaftsraum eine fröhliche irische Volksweise, die einfach zum Steppen einlud. Ich stellte fest, Zauberei bringt im täglichen Leben erhebliche Vorteile!

Mit einigen typischen Steppschritten, wie Shuffles und Flaps, machten wir uns warm. Dann zeigte sie mir einige Schritte aus ihrem Reperetoire, die ich gleich ausprobierte. Dabei immer schön gerade im Kreuz und die Hände ruhig hängen lassen. Wir beide kamen richtig ins Schwitzen, waren wir doch ausgelassen und voller Enthusiasmus bei der Sache.

Minerva hatte schon einen richtig roten Kopf, hielt sich aber tapfer, trotzdem riet ich zu einer kurzen Getränkepause. „Na, wie wär's jetzt mit einer Runde Swing im Stil der großen alten amerikanischen Muggel-Musicals", fragte ich sie herausfordernd grinsend. Mit Feuer und Flamme tat Minerva kund, dass sie diese Hollywood-Musicals schon als junges Mädchen geliebt hatte und Fred Astaires federleichten Tanzstil stets bewunderte.

Robbie Williams Stimme begleitete erstmal meine Steppschritte und ich tanzte Minerva das Stück vor. Sie war hin und weg und bat darum, dass ich ihr gleich Schritte und Kombinationen daraus zeige. Wir übten wie für die Weltmeisterschaft und merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verflog. Mittlerweile konnten wir zwei eine Hälfte des Stücks fast perfekt zusammen vorführen. In unserer Begeisterung merkten wir nicht, dass uns zwei Augenpaare beobachteten.

Vom Eingang her hörten wir auf einmal Applaus, aufgrund der geringen Personenzahl zwar keinen rauschenden aber immerhin Applaus. Albus und Harry standen an der Türe und hatten uns wohl schon eine Weile beobachtet.

„Ihr zwei seid ja Klasse!", rief er uns strahlend zu, „es ist euch wohl klar, dass ihr das demnächst hier aufführen müsst. Da geht kein Weg dran vorbei", entgegnete er schmunzelnd und zwirbelte dabei an seinem Bart herum.

Minerva und ich wurden ganz verlegen und ich konzentrierte meinen Blick daher auf Harry, den ich jetzt zum ersten Mal direkt vor mir sah. Der Junge war mir direkt sympathisch, ein hochgeschossener, recht dünner Teenager mit zu großen Klamotten, zu blasser Gesichtsfarbe, strubbeligen aber kräftigen schwarzen Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen, die nicht mehr matt waren, sondern lebendig und interessiert zu uns hin schauten.

Ich beschloss, dass Eis zu brechen und ging lächelnd auf Harry zu. „Hallo Harry, ich freue mich, Dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Delenn und ich vermute, dass Albus Dir schon ein bisschen über meine merkwürdige Reise hier hin erzählt hat." Er schaute mich offen und freundlich an und sagte zu mir, „Oh ja, im Groben weiß ich Bescheid. Das war übrigens echt stark gerade. Wenn Sie Lust haben, zeige ich Ihnen nachher mal eine Runde Zauberersport…..Quidditch!" Dabei grinste er mich etwas verschämt an, wie es halt so Jungs in diesem Alter machen. „Das ist eine super Idee, „antwortete ich begeistert, „solange ich nicht fliegen muss. Ich bleib lieber mit den Füßen auf dem Boden."

Harry wirkte Gott sei Dank längst nicht so depressiv wie ich befürchtet hatte. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was Albus ihm vorhin gesagt hatte, anscheinend hatte er aber die richtigen Worte gewählt. Worte, die von Herzen kamen.

Zwischenzeitlich überlegte Albus wohl schon, wann demnächst Kurse für Stepptanz in Hogwarts angeboten werden könnten, denn er ließ nicht locker und unterbreitete Minerva seine Ideen, „Also im Ernst jetzt Minerva, das hat mir so gut gefallen, was ihr zwei eben vorgetanzt habt, dass ich der Meinung bin, unsere Schülerinnen und Schüler sollten auch die Möglichkeit haben, es zu erlernen. Schau mal, wir bieten als Sportprogramm Quidditch an, aber es mag ja nun mal nicht jeder diesen Sport oder hat gar kein rechtes Talent dafür. Aber gerade bei den jungen Damen hier im Schloss bin ich mir sicher, dass so ein Stepptanzkurs sehr gut ankäme", sprach's und zwinkerte Minerva dabei um Zustimmung bittend zu.

Innerlich schmunzelnd beobachtete ich Albus' faszinierende Überzeugungstaktik mit Hilfe seiner blauen Strahleaugen. Minerva druckste zwar erst noch herum und schaute mich fragend an aber da ich nicht wusste, wie lange ich überhaupt noch auf Hogwarts sein würde, hielt ich mich besser aus dieser Diskussion heraus.

„Delenn, vielleicht hättest Du ja Lust, Minerva ein wenig beim Tanzunterricht zu unterstützen. Gemeinsam könntet ihr zwei bezaubernden Damen es schaffen, dass sogar Jungen am Stepptanzkurs teilnehmen möchten", fragte er mich charmant und passend zu meinen Gedankengängen. Die Fähigkeiten dieses Mannes waren wohl unergründlich und ich teilte ihm meine Bedenken bezüglich der Länge meines Aufenthaltes hier mit.

Seltsamerweise lächelte er sanft und wissend, als stände es außer Frage, dass ich jemals überhaupt hier fort müsse. „Vielleicht", sprach er nun leise, „steht es Dir frei zu entscheiden, ob Du hier im Schloss bleiben möchtest. Betrachte es als Einladung, egal was nun letztendlich die Ergebnisse unserer Nachforschungen sein werden. Du bist hier auf Hogwarts herzlich willkommen und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Du Dich entschließen könntest, hier zu leben. Denke jetzt schon mal darüber nach, Du sollst nicht unvorbereitet sein."

Ich nickte ihm zu, wollte noch etwas dazu erwidern, wurde aber von Severus Snapes eiligen Schritten abgelenkt, der zu Albus trat, ihn beiseite nahm und ihm leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Oh, es tut mir Leid, meine Damen, Harry, ich muss nun los. Delenn, es scheint so, dass Deine Fragen heute beantwortet werden können", sprach Albus zu uns allen, „Minerva, könntest Du freundlicherweise auch mit uns mitkommen? Und Du Harry bist so lieb und kümmerst Dich ein bisschen um Delenn." Dabei schaute er den Jungen liebevoll an und legte ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

Die drei verschwanden Richtung Eingangshalle und Harry meinte zu mir gewandt, „Wissen Sie was, ich zeige Ihnen jetzt erst mal den Griffindorturm und mein Zimmer. Außerdem sagte Albus vorhin zu mir, dass der Feuerblitz wieder da ist wo er hingehört, nämlich neben meinem Bett. Diese grauselige Umbridge hatte ihn eingesperrt und mir lebenslanges Quidditchverbot erteilt aber Gott sei Dank ist Umbridge Geschichte und Hogwarts hat wieder den besten Schulleiter aller Zeiten. Aber sie wissen das ja alles. Sie müssen mir unbedingt genauer erzählen, wie Sie hier hingekommen sind. So eine abgefahrene Geschichte habe ich noch nie gehört."

Auf dem Weg zum Griffindorturm begann ich, Harry die Einzelheiten meiner unglaublichen Parallelwelt- und Zeitreise zu berichten und er staunte bei jedem meiner Sätze mehr. Obwohl ich gestehen musste, ich wäre den dreien nur zu gerne ins Lehrerzimmer gefolgt. Denn Severus Snape machte einen ungewöhnlich aufgeregten Eindruck. Ich vermutete, dass Entscheidendes in meiner Angelegenheit in Erfahrung gebracht werden konnte!

Harry und ich verbrachten einen angenehmen Nachmittag zusammen. Als wir in seinem Schlafraum ankamen, erkannte ich das mittlere Bett wieder, es war meine „Ankunftsstation" hier. Harry musste lachen und meinte zu mir, „das ist Rons Bett. Schade eigentlich, dass Sie nicht während der Schulzeit hier aufgewacht sind. Rons dummer Gesichtsausdruck wäre das wert gewesen." Ich war da allerdings anderer Ansicht und erzählte besser nichts von meinem Deckenschleppengang durch Hogwarts mit Albus als Träger. Genug der Peinlichkeiten, das sollte auf jeden Fall nicht in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eingehen.

Nachdem Harry seinen Feuerblitz anerkennend begutachtet hatte (Umbridge hatte ihm keine Borste gekrümmt), zogen wir los in Richtung Quidditchfeld. Er setzte sich auf den Besen und just in diesem Moment ging so eine Art innere Verwandlung bei ihm vonstatten. Harry fühlte sich wohl auf dem eigentlichen Kehrgerät, hob so plötzlich vom Boden ab, dass ich erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten machte um dann wieder wahnsinnige Flugmanöver durchzuführen, die mich nicht wirklich zur Nachahmung animierten. Er flog steil hoch, bremste in der Luft ab, ließ sich wieder fallen und drehte Schrauben wie bei einer Kunstflugdarbietung. Ich sah dem Schauspiel mit unverhohlener Bewunderung zu. Der Junge und der Besen wurden eins in der Luft!

Mit endlich gesunder Gesichtsfarbe und neuem Glanz in den Augen verkündete mir Harry anschließend, dass er nun Hunger und Durst habe. Außerdem würde sich Dobby sicher freuen, wenn wir ihn mal besuchen kämen. Wir stiefelten zum Schloss zurück und Harry erklärte mir währenddessen die Regeln des Quidditchspiels.

Im Schloss angekommen führte mich Harry zu einem Gemälde mit einer großen Obstschale und kitzelte die grüne Birne, die darauf zu sehen war. Plötzlich veränderte diese ihr Aussehen und aus der Birne wurde ein Türgriff. Der Weg zur Küche stand uns offen.

Dobby kam gleich herbeigelaufen und umarmte Harry freudig mit seinen dünnen Ärmchen, „Oh Harry Potter, ist das schön, Sie zu sehen. Und das Sie Dobby besuchen, Sie sind so lieb", schniefte er glücklich. „Ich freue mich auch, wieder hier zu sein und Dich und alle hier zu sehen. Na ja die, die schon da sind. Ok bei Snape ist die Freude nicht so doll", grinste er Dobby und mich an. „Sag mal Dobby, hast Du was Leckeres zu essen und trinken für uns zwei hier?" „Natürlich Harry Potter, Sir. Setzen Sie und Madame Duncan sich doch bitte schon dahin". Und er wieselte los, Nahrung für seine zwei Besucher zu besorgen. Eine Minute später bog sich der Tisch vor köstlichen Speisen und wir stärkten uns erstmal ausgiebig. Ich lobte Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen in höchsten Tönen, weil das Essen wirklich richtig gut schmeckte. Da erröteten die kleinen Kerle und Elfenmädchen bis hinauf in die Fledermausohrenspitzen, was putzig anzuschauen war.

Vollkommen satt und erschöpft von dieser höchst anstrengenden Tätigkeit lehnten Harry und ich uns auf den Stühlen zurück. „Sie mögen ihn sehr, nicht wahr", fragte mich Harry plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel. „Wie jetzt", fragte ich sichtlich verwirrt zurück, „wen meinst Du denn?" Aber meine rote Gesichtsfarbe zeigte deutlich, dass ich genau wusste von wem er sprach. „Na wen schon", grinste er zurück, „Hogwarts Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore meine ich." „Klar mag ich ihn", stammelte ich etwas nervös und spielte verlegen mit meinen Haarspitzen, „wer mag diesen freundlichen und liebenswerten Menschen denn nicht, Typen wie Voldemort mal ausgenommen?" Harry schaute mich irgendwie tiefgründig mit seinen grünen Augen an, lächelte leicht und sagte aber nichts mehr. Merkte man es uns so an, dass die gegenseitige Zuneigung weit über das normale Maß hinausging? Ich beschloss, mich in Albus Nähe ein bisschen mehr zusammen zu reißen. Ich wollte schließlich nicht, dass im Lehrerkollegium nachher noch getratscht wurde über uns. Gott sei Dank waren sehr wenig Personen im Schloss und ich wusste ja auch nicht, wie lange ich überhaupt noch hier sein würde. Diese vielleicht noch sehr kurze Zeit wollte ich dieses schöne Gefühl der Verliebtheit auf jeden Fall noch genießen.

Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr ließ mich zusammenfahren, „Oh Schreck, es ist ja bereits 18.00 Uhr, „rief ich zu Harry, der leicht zusammen zuckte bei meinem plötzlichen Aufschrei, „um 19.00 Uhr bin ich mit Albus verabredet und ich wollte zuvor noch….na ja duschen, zurechtmachen usw." Harry grinste nur verstehend, wir verabschiedeten uns von den Elfen und gingen jeder unseres Weges, aber nicht ohne uns gegenseitig vorher einen schönen Abend zu wünschen.

Ich flitzte unter die Dusche, wusch meine Haare, kämmte mich, legte etwas Make up auf und benutzte ein paar Tropfen des Rosenblütenparfüms, welches auf dem Waschtisch stand. Als Kleid wählte ich ein luftiges bodenlanges im Empirestil, über und über mit dunkel- bis hellvioletten Rosen bedruckt. Selbstverständlich legte ich sein Geschenk an. Ich warf noch einen schnellen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und machte mich dann einigermaßen zufrieden auf Richtung Eingangshalle.

Albus war noch nicht da. Ich wartete und schlenderte dabei durch die große Eingangshalle. Auf einmal fielen mehrere wunderschöne rote und rosafarbene Rosen von der Hallendecke direkt zu meinen Füßen nieder. Fasziniert schaute ich dem Schauspiel zu und bückte mich, um die herrlichen Blumen aufzuheben. Beim Aufstehen stand er vor mir, schaute mich sehnsüchtig mit funkelnden Augen an und sagte mit sanfter Stimme zu mir, „Rosen sind die Königinnen der Blumen und der Einlass in das Herz einer Frau." Mein Herz war bereits sperrangelweit offen und Arm in Arm machten wir uns glücklich anlächelnd auf den Weg in den verbotenen Wald.

Er führte mich zu einer fast surreal schönen Lichtung am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Dunkle hohe Tannen bildeten eine natürliche Grenze ins Innere des Waldes. Das schon tief stehende Licht der Sonne brach sich in den Tannen und schimmerte geheimnisvoll. Die Wiese davor war intensiv grün und viele bunte Sommerblumen streckten ihre Köpfe dem Wind zu. Blütenpollen umtanzten uns wie Schneeflocken. Bis auf das ferne Lied einzelner Vögel war es absolut still.

Albus holte aus einer seiner Taschen eine Art kleiner wollener Kiste hervor und tippte diese mit seinem Zauberstab an, so dass wir jetzt einen ausgewachsenen Picknickkorb einschließlich Decke vor uns hatten. An der Rückwand eines großen Steines breitete er die Decke aus und zauberte der Bequemlichkeit halber noch große kuschelige Kissen für uns herbei. Wir hockten uns auf Kissen und Decke und machten uns an dem Picknickkorb zu schaffen. Dummerweise hatte ich vorhin bei den Hauselfen soviel gegessen, dass ich kein bisschen hungrig war. Außerdem war ich auch viel zu aufgeregt. Dabei waren wirklich köstliche Sachen für uns eingepackt worden: kleine Hähnchenschenkel, Mini-Sandwiches, Cherrytomaten, Weintrauben und Erdbeeren. Und natürlich eine Flasche gut gekühlten italienischen Weißwein, den Albus sogleich entkorkte und in unsere Gläser füllte.

„Cheers Delenn, auf einen wunderschönen und aufschlussreichen Abend", sprach Albus mit tiefem Blick zu mir. „Ich trinke auf die Erfüllung meiner Wünsche und meiner Sehnsüchte. Möge mir dieser Abend mich meinen Träumen näher bringen", antwortete ich ihm leise und wir stießen mit unseren Gläsern an.

Ich nahm eine der Erdbeeren und schaute in Richtung des Waldes, „wann meinst Du, kommen die Einhörner heraus?" „Hmm…ich vermute erst wenn es etwas dunkler ist, bis dahin können wir uns dem Wein und dem guten Essen widmen", antwortete Albus mit einem Lächeln. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns einander ruhig auch widmen, was hältst Du davon?" fragte ich mit neckend verführerischem Unterton und fütterte Albus spontan mit einer Erdbeere, so dass eine Antwort hinfällig und unmöglich wurde. Und so begann eine höchst erotisierende gegenseitige Fütterung mit saftigen Erdbeeren und knackigen Weintrauben, unterbrochen von leidenschaftlichen Küssen und kleinen Neckereien. Ich versuchte Albus zu „dressieren" mir die Erdbeere oder Weintraube, die ich vorsichtig zwischen den Zähnen festhielt, ohne Einsatz von Hilfsmitteln nur mit seinem Mund wegzuschnappen. Wie das ausartete, brauche ich wohl nicht näher zu beschreiben. Schließlich beruhigten sich unsere erhitzten Gemüter wieder und ich legte meinen Kopf in seinen Schoss, während er entspannt an dem Stein lehnte und zärtlich dabei mein Haar streichelte.

Die Dämmerung war längst angebrochen und Mond und Sterne funkelten am Firmament um die Wette. Ein Käuzchen begrüßte mit lautem „Schuhuuu" die kommende Nacht. Und dann sahen wir sie!

Eine wunderschöne Einhorn-Stute und ihr Fohlen. Das Fell der Stute strahlte in einem fast überirdischen Weiß, verstärkt noch durch das schwache Funkeln des Mondlichts. Das Kleine versteckte sich hinter der Mutter aber ich konnte deutlich die goldene Färbung des Fells erkennen, außerdem hatte es noch kein Horn. Ein Anblick, der bei mir fast Tränen der Rührung hervorrief.

„Du musst Dich ganz fest auf die Einhörner konzentrieren und sie gedanklich zu Dir wünschen", flüsterte Albus mir zu. Ich nickte aufgeregt und konzentrierte mich. Erst geschah nichts, doch auf einmal trabten diese herrlichen Geschöpfe langsam auf uns zu. „Geh hin zu der Stute", sagte Albus leise, „sie hat Dein Rufen vernommen und akzeptiert. Jetzt kannst Du sie streicheln. Und wenn das Fohlen hervorkommt, dann streichele es ruhig auch." Er lächelte mir aufmunternd zu und ich machte mich vorsichtig auf den Weg zu den Einhörnern.

Sanft streichelte ich über das seidenweiche Fell des schönen Tieres, das mich mit seinen seelenvollen Augen klug anschaute. Es schnaubte leise und stupste seinen Kopf sanft an meine Wange. Ich umschlang den Kopf des Einhorns und so blieben wir eine Weile in friedlicher Eintracht stehen. Es war als würde die Zeit stillstehen und das Glück in diesem Moment gefangen halten. Vorsichtig schaute nun auch das Fohlen hinter seiner Mutter hervor und kam neugierig zu mir hin. Ich kraulte den flauschigen Kopf des niedlichen Jungtieres und küsste beide zart auf die Stirn. Albus hatte sich zwischenzeitlich neben mich gestellt und legte seinen Arm um mich. Die Tiere gingen langsam wieder zum Eingang des Waldes und wieherten uns zum Abschied noch zu. Ich war vollkommen ergriffen von dem Erlebten und konnte nichts sagen. Dafür sprach Albus zu mir, „ja diese Wesen berühren unsere tiefsten Gefühle, rein und vollkommen gut wie sie sind. Komm wir setzen uns wieder. Du weißt ja, wir haben noch was zu besprechen und Geheimnisse aufzuklären", lächelte er mich verschmitzt an. Seltsamerweise gab er mir seinen Zauberstab und bat mich, Licht damit zu machen, weil er unseren Picknickplatz etwas in Ordnung bringen wollte. „Lumos, sag einfach nur Lumos!" Ich schaute zwar etwas ungläubig, da Zauberstäbe ohne Zauberkräfte meines Wissens nach nicht funktionieren aber tat wie mir aufgetragen. „Lumos", sprach ich mit möglichst kräftiger Stimme. Und der Zauberstab entfachte an seiner Spitze ein funkelndes helles Licht!

„Willkommen im Club der magischen Welt Delenn, Du bist nämlich eine Hexe", sagte ein verschmitzt grinsender Albus Dumbledore zu mir.

_to be continued_


	5. Antworten

_Erstmal vielen lieben Dank an meine Reviewer!!!! Eure Fragen werden hoffentlich mit diesem abschließenden Kapitel alle gelöst. Ist es das Ende einer Odyssee oder der Beginn eines neuen glücklicheren Lebens? Lest selber ;o)_

„Ich…ich bin eine Hexe?" konnte ich nur ungläubig stammeln, „aber wieso, was ist mit mir hier geschehen?" Und sah Albus mit großen, fragenden Augen dabei an. „Komm her und setz Dich erstmal zu mir auf die Decke", sagte er freundlich zu mir, „Du wirst alles erfahren. Es wird wohl ein langer Abend heute". Albus schaute dabei zu den glitzernden Sternen am Nachthimmel, als bäte er diese um Unterstützung.

Er saß wieder angelehnt an den großen Stein und ich setzte mich ihm gegenüber, denn ich wollte ihn ansehen, während er mir endlich all meine Fragen beantworten würde. „Delenn", sprach er sanft und nahm dabei meine Hand in seine, „ich ahnte bereits sehr früh, dass Du Zauberkräfte besitzt. Vielleicht erinnerst Du Dich an Deinen ersten Morgen hier auf Hogwarts. Ich fragte Dich doch nach meinem Passwort für mein Büro. Du hattest es richtig geraten und daraufhin öffnete sich der Wasserspeier. Delenn, das hätte nicht funktioniert, wenn Du eine Muggel gewesen wärst! Der Passwort-Zauber für meine Büro- und Privaträume ist nur wirksam, wenn ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe ihn ausspricht. Das weiß kaum jemand im Schloss, ich habe diese zusätzliche magische Sicherung extra um meine Räume gelegt."

Hinter meiner Stirn arbeitete es und ich erinnerte mich an den kurzzeitig erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck von Albus, dachte mir aber an diesem Morgen nichts weiter dabei. Zu viele andere Dinge gingen mir zu dieser Zeit durch den Kopf.

Albus fuhr weiter fort, als er mein Erinnern und Verstehen bemerkte, „Also dachte ich mir schon meinen Teil, wollte Dir aber zuerst nichts sagen, um Dich nicht noch mehr zu verwirren. Außerdem wollte ich meine noch wackelige Theorie zuvor mit Fakten festigen. Alles hängt natürlich mit dem magischen Rubin des Schwertes Excalibur zusammen. Vor vielen vielen Jahrzehnten habe auch ich mich mit diesem Rubin beschäftigt. Er ist seit seinem Verschwinden ein Mysterium und eine Herausforderung in der magischen Welt. Eine Herausforderung auch für mich, damals noch ein recht junger Zauberer, der voller Wissensdurst und Tatendrang war. Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Camelot, um den Rubin zu finden."

Fasziniert hörte ich Albus' Worten zu und versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie er als junger Zauberer auf Merlins Spuren in Camelot wandelte. Bei Gelegenheit wollte ich ihn mal nach Fotos aus dieser Zeit fragen….hmmm, falls damals schon jemand Fotos gemacht hatte. Manchmal vergaß ich einfach, wie alt Albus ja tatsächlich war!

„Tja dummerweise hatte nicht nur ich die Idee, nach dem Rubin zu suchen. Camelot glich doch mehr einem Rummelplatz für Zauberer, die alle nur ein Ziel hatten, nämlich auch den verschwundenen Rubin zu finden. Meine Enttäuschung über diesen ganzen Zirkus war groß und ich beschloss, der Bitte meines Freundes und Mentors Nicolas Flamel zu folgen. Er hatte mir zuvor geschrieben, dass er sich sehr freuen würde, wenn ich ihn bei seinen alchemistischen Forschungen unterstützen könnte. Er wäre begeistert von der Wirkung des Drachenblutes und plane die vollständige Erforschung dessen, dazu benötige er aber meine Unterstützung. Ich nahm sein Angebot an und dachte nicht mehr an den Rubin.

Die Zeit verging, mein Traum wurde endlich wahr und ich wurde Lehrer für Verwandlung auf Hogwarts. Wieder hatte ich keine Muße mehr, nach dem Rubin zu suchen und so ist es bis heute geblieben. Was sollte ich auch mit einer anderen Welt, wenn ich mit dieser hier voll ausgelastet war und heute noch bin?

Es gab Krieg mit Grindelwald, einem bösen Zauberer ähnlich wie Voldemort heute. Bloß, dass es damals meine Bestimmung war, ihn zu vernichten. Heute muss ein nicht mal 16jähriger Junge diese schwere Bürde tragen", sagte Albus mit trauriger,  müder Stimme.

Ich schluckte, nahm Albus' Hand ganz fest in meine beiden Hände und sah ihn intensiv an, „Harry hat eine schwere Bürde zu tragen, aber er hat auch die besten Freunde als Unterstützung, die man sich wünschen kann. Und was noch wichtiger ist, er bekommt durch Deine Liebe eine Kraft, gegen die selbst ein Voldemort nichts ausrichten kann. Er wird mit dem Herzen kämpfen, Seite an Seite mit Menschen, die ihn lieben. Voldemort aber weiß gar nicht was Liebe ist, er wird von seinen Todessern nur gefürchtet."

„Ach Delenn", lächelte mich Albus immer noch traurig an, „Du kennst Voldemort oder Tom nicht so wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Er ist kalt, vollkommen gefühllos. Er tötet ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken kleine wehrlose Kinder oder andere hilflose Menschen. Mitleid ist nicht in seinem Wortschatz vorhanden.

Aber ich weiche vom Thema ab", seufzte er leise. „Der Rubin war also weg und ich habe nicht weiter nach ihm gesucht. Und nun kommt Kathleen J. Rowland ins Spiel. Die Eule hat heute Mittag ihre Antwort gebracht, Du hast es Dir wahrscheinlich schon gedacht, als mich Severus so aufgeregt sprechen wollte."

Ich nickte nur und lauschte gebannt den nun folgenden, alles bedeutenden Worten von Albus.

Dieser kramte einen dicken Umschlag aus seinem Umhang hervor und gab ihn mir. „Hier ist Kathleens Antwort. Lies ihn am besten erstmal in Ruhe durch und danach fragst Du mich, was Du wissen willst und musst", sagte er nur schlicht zu mir.

Mit zitternden Fingern nahm ich den Umschlag, zog vorsichtig den Brief heraus und begann den sorgfältig mit violetter Tinte geschriebenen Text zu lesen:

_Lieber Severus,_

_ich bin untröstlich Dir schreiben zu müssen, dass an all dem ich Schuld trage. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass mein Kontakt mit der nicht-magischen Parallelwelt so etwas auslösen und ein unschuldiger Mensch durch den Riss im Kontinuum reisen würde._

_Bevor Du – und wahrscheinlich auch Minerva und Albus – mich verdammen, lass mich Dir erklären, wie es dazu gekommen ist._

_Seit meiner Jugend sind König Artus und Merlins magisches Leben meine Passion. Ich habe alles über sie studiert und jede Information über ihr Wirken gierig aufgesogen. Dabei stößt man unwillkürlich auf Excalibur und den magischen Rubin, der Kontakt oder sogar Reisen in Parallelwelten unserer eigenen Welt möglich machen soll. _

_Auch hörte ich, dass es bisher niemanden gelungen war, den verschwundenen Rubin nach Merlins Tod wieder zu finden. Er hatte wohl die berechtigte Sorge, dass seine Magie anderen Schaden zufügen könne._

_Aber all die vergeblichen Versuche anderer Zauberer und Hexen konnten eine Kathleen J. Rowland nicht abhalten! Blutjung und voller Tatendrang reiste auch ich nach Camelot und fand außer anderen Suchenden erstmal nichts. _

_Das Schwert war aufgebahrt in der kleinen Schlosskapelle von Camelot, in einer hölzernen Schatulle neben dem Altar. Es war weder verschlossen noch sonst wie abgesichert (außer einer längst geöffneten Versiegelung Merlins. er hatte hierfür nur einen leichten Zauber benutzt, wohl wissend, dass einige vermeintliche Glücksritter selbst vor der Zerstörung seiner Habseeligkeiten nicht zurückschrecken würden). Eingewickelt in einem blauen Samttuch hatte Merlin nur noch einige persönliche Gegenstände mit in die Schatulle gelegt: Briefe von Artus, eine Pfeife, ein schlichtes Silberkreuz, ein Lederbeutel mit ein paar Münzen und seinen Zauberstab. Alles recht unspektakuläre Dinge, wenn man mal von dem Zauberstab absieht. Dieser zeigte aber keinerlei Wirkung, wenn andere Magier versuchten, ihn zu benutzen. Es war nicht mehr als ein dünner Holzstock._

_Aus Erzählungen und Schriften wusste ich bereits, welche Möglichkeiten, den Rubin wieder zu finden, die anderen Zauberer und Hexen bereits probiert hatten. Fast ganz Camelot wurde auf den Kopf gestellt, was nur irgendwie rot aussah, wurde mit Verwandlungssprüchen traktiert. Von den Beigaben in der Schatulle hatte man die Briefe von Artus und den Zauberstab aufs Genaueste untersucht, alles andere erschien nutzlos. Aber niemand fand weder den Rubin noch Hinweise auf ihn._

_Ich beschloss daraufhin, die Sache anders anzupacken und verglich die Beigaben mit dem Lebenslauf Merlins. Bücher und Biographien hatte ich vorsorglich auf meine Reise mitgenommen. Und tatsächlich fand ich eine Stelle im Lebenslauf Merlins, die mich stutzig machte. Es wurde von einem Zerwürfnis Merlins mit dem damaligen Kirchenfürst geschrieben. Fortan zog sich Merlin vollständig aus der Kirche zurück und blieb dieser wohl bis zu seinem Tod fern. Die Aufbewahrung seiner sterblichen Überreste und des Schwertes Excalibur in der Schlosskapelle Camelots entstand wohl nicht im Sinne seines letzten Willens, sondern auf politischen Druck des damaligen Zauberministers, der keinen Kratzer an dem Mythos Camelot haben wollte._

_Das war der Punkt, wo ich stutzig wurde (offensichtlich hatte niemand zuvor Merlins Biographie aufmerksam gelesen). Was sollte das Kreuz dann in der Schatulle, die Merlin selber kurz vor seinem Tod verschlossen und versiegelt hatte?_

_Ich las weiter in seinen Aufzeichnungen speziell für Verwandlungen aller Art, denn ich hatte eine Idee!_

_Jeder suchte Excalibur an den unmöglichsten und weit entferntesten Orten. Was wäre denn, wenn der Rubin nie wirklich weg gewesen wäre? Für mich war das Kreuz der Schlüssel zu allem. Also testete ich die verschiedensten Verwandlungszauber an dem unscheinbaren Kreuz und hatte Glück! Bereits der vierte Zauber verwandelte das schlichte Silberkreuz in den sagenumwobenen Rubin des Schwertes Excalibur!_

_Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen Severus, wie ich mich damals gefühlt habe. Ich – die 24jährige Kathleen J. Rowland – hatte das geschafft, woran seit hunderten von Jahren die größten Magier aller Zeiten scheiterten._

_Ich hatte den magischen Rubin alleine gefunden!_

_Frag mich nicht mehr warum, aber ich wollte, dass niemand etwas von meinem unglaublichen Fund erfährt. Ich wollte ihn studieren, wollte wissen, was außerhalb unserer bekannten Welt war._

_Und auch hierbei hatte ich Erfolg! Reisen durch die Parallelwelten war nur unter ganz besonderen Umständen möglich, ich hatte auch nicht vor, in die anderen Welten zu reisen. Ich wollte Kontakt zu den Menschen dort haben. _

_Wie Du weißt, ist das Schreiben meine zweite Passion. Oft genug war ich bei euch, oft genug auch, ohne dass ihr davon wusstet (dazu komme ich später Severus)._

_Ich hatte also den Stein (das Schwert war nicht notwendig dabei) und beschwor den Zauber zur Parallelwelt. Es entstand ein Flimmern in der Luft und eine ca. 1 x 1 m große Fläche zeigte erst wabernden Nebel, dann bildete sich langsam der Blick in eine andere Welt hinein. Und vor mir sah ich das erstaunte Gesicht meines Parallelwelt-Ichs Joanne K. Rowling!_

_Es folgte ein stundenlanges Gespräch und viele Erklärungen, sie zeigte sich erstaunlich verständlich und war von ähnlicher Begeisterung wie ich. An diesem Abend beschlossen wir eine Zusammenarbeit und vollkommenes Stillschweigen über unser gemeinsames Vorhaben gegenüber Dritten. _

_Es war die Geburtsstunde der Autorin Joanne K. Rowling!_

_Sie versorgte mich mit Informationen aus ihrer Welt zu allen Gebieten,  Wissenschaft, Technik, Politik, Kultur. Im Gegenzug lieferte ich ihr die Story ihres Lebens….Hogwarts und die magische Welt drumherum._

_Oft genug war ich bei euch – mittlerweile ja selber anerkannte Autorin und freischaffende Journalistin – und recherchierte für den Tagespropheten und meine Bücher…….und für Joanne K. Rowling!_

_Regelmäßig erhielt sie von mir mündliche und schriftliche Berichte über Hogwarts und seine Bewohner, über Harry und Voldemort. Ich zeigte ihr Fotos, die sie abfotografierte, ebenso wie meine Schriften. Gegenstände ließen sich nicht durch das Parallelfenster weitergeben. Und der Reisezauber funktionierte nur unter ganz bestimmten Umständen, wie einer besonderen Sternenkonstellation, die nur alle 426 Jahre auftritt und zwei Personen, die eins sind und den wahren Wunsch verspüren, in der jeweiligen anderen Parallelwelt zu leben. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass selbst Merlin diesen Zauber nie angewandt hatte. Die eigene Magie des Steins zeigte Merlin dessen Möglichkeiten. Und Merlin hatte viele der Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen. _

_Außerdem hätte es bei Joanne und mir nie geklappt, weil wir beide nicht den Wunsch verspürten, die Plätze zu tauschen, selbst wenn die Sterne richtig gestanden hätten. Aber das taten sie erst vor 2 Tagen._

_Jetzt muss ich Dir und besonders Albus noch etwas anderes beichten. Du fragst Dich vielleicht, wie ich Joanne all das hab berichten können. Auch Ereignisse, die ich selber gar nicht miterlebt hatte und von denen ich nicht wissen konnte. _

_Um es kurz zu machen, ich bin ein nichtregistrierter Animagus!_

_Ich war viel häufiger im Schloss zugegen, als Du es Dir vorstellen kannst. Meine Animagusform ist eine höchst ungewöhnliche und es war sehr schwierig, dies zu erlernen. _

_Severus ich bin ein Insekt-Animagus und zwar für verschiedene Arten von Insekten!_

_Wahrscheinlich denkst Du jetzt, dass das unmöglich sei. Ist es nicht Severus, nicht wenn man schwarze Magie zu Hilfe nimmt, um ein Animagus zu werden. Ich habe das getan, ich wollte mehr. Hab mich nicht mit dem normalen, guten Zauber zufrieden gegeben. Das muss eure unfreiwillige Besucherin jetzt ausbaden. Ich schäme mich so dafür._

_Ich habe euch alle belauscht, als Fliege, Wespe oder sogar Spinne. Der Nachteil hierbei ist, ich bin gezwungen, die gewählte Animagusform für mindestens 8 Stunden beizubehalten, d. h. während dieser 8 Stunden kann ich mich nicht in meine menschliche Form zurückverwandeln._

_Das hilft euch zwar nicht weiter aber es erklärt, warum ich Harry im Ministerium oder beim trimagischen Turnier nicht geholfen habe. Ich konnte nicht eingreifen, meine Animagusgestalt hielt mich gefangen. _

_Dies ist der hohe Preis für meine Experimente mit der schwarzen Magie. Dabei habe ich meine Seele verkauft und die Schuld, dass ich niemanden von euch helfen konnte, lastet für immer und ewig auf mich. All dies bedachte ich nicht, als ich vor mehreren Jahren die Zusammenarbeit mit Joanne beschlossen hatte._

_Diese Frau, von der Du geschrieben hast, wird nie mehr in ihre Parallelwelt zurückkehren können. Es war der unglaublichste aller Zufälle, dass alle Voraussetzungen für eine Reise an diesem Tag zutrafen. Irgendwo in dieser anderen Welt wird ihr Parallel-Ich jetzt sein, ihrer beiden gedachten Herzenswünsche sind in Erfüllung gegangen, weil ich Joanne zu dieser Zeit meine Notizen gezeigt hatte. Und es kann durchaus sein, dass die besagte Frau nun auch über Zauberkräfte verfügt, denn sie wollte offensichtlich nach Hogwarts. Der Rubin ist auch mir noch in vielen Punkten ein Mysterium, es kann sein, dass ihr Besuch bei euch viel wichtiger ist, als ihr es im Moment ahnt. Zeige Albus bitte diesen Brief, er wird wissen, was zu tun ist._

_Ich bitte euch alle, auch die mir unbekannte Frau, um Verzeihung, obwohl ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten unverzeihlich war. Sei gewiss Severus, ich wollte wirklich niemanden Schaden zufügen, dafür mag ich euch alle  dort viel zu gern._

_In Freundschaft Kathleen!_

Langsam ließ ich den Brief in meinen Schoß sinken und begriff nun, was ich eigentlich schon längst geahnt und insgeheim sogar gehofft hatte: ich konnte nicht mehr in meine alte Welt zurück. Ich spürte Albus' Blick auf mich ruhen und schaute in seine sanften Augen. „Nun weißt Du alles Delenn",  sagte er leise zu mir, „ich hoffe, Du bist nicht zu geschockt oder traurig aufgrund der soeben erfahrenen Tatsachen. Ach fast hätte ich es vergessen. Kurz vor unserem Treffen brachte mir eine Eule diese Nachricht eines Freundes aus Deutschland, der gute Kontakte zu der hiesigen Tagespresse unterhält. Es ist der Vorabdruck einer Suchmeldung, die morgen in der regionalen Zeitung erscheint."

Noch erwiderte ich nichts zu dem gerade Erfahrenen und nahm die kleine Anzeige entgegen. Es war das Foto einer Frau zu sehen, die meine Zwillingsschwester hätte sein können. Sie trug nur die Haare etwas kürzer und hatte blonde Strähnen anstatt meiner roten Tönung. Folgender Text stand darunter:

_Vermisst!! Die 35jährige kaufmännische Angestellte_

_M. M. aus D. wird seit 3 Tagen vermisst. Sie ist allein-_

_stehend und hat weder bei ihrem Arbeitgeber noch bei_

_einer Bekannten eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Ihre Woh-_

_nung__ zeigt keine Spuren von Gewaltanwendung oder_

_Vorbereitungen für eine Reise. Für sachdienliche Hin-_

_weise über das Verbleiben dieser Frau wenden Sie sich_

_bitte an die zuständige Polizeidienststelle._

„Ich wünsche ihr alles Glück auf Erden in meiner Welt", sagte ich zu Albus und lächelte ihn an. Er wirkte ein wenig erstaunt aufgrund meines fröhlichen und entspannten Gesichtsausdrucks aber was sollte ich machen? Je mehr ich über meine Situation nachdachte, desto wohler fühlte ich mich.

Denn ich konnte hier bleiben in der Zaubererwelt, auf Hogwarts und bei ihm!

Albus war merkwürdig unsicher, als würde ihn etwas bedrücken. Schließlich rückte er mit der Sprache heraus, „Du weißt ja Delenn, Du kannst hier auf Hogwarts leben und Du wirst auch in Magie unterrichtet." Während er sprach, stellte ich mir begeistert vor, als Erstklässerin in die  Halle zu marschieren und erwartungsvoll die Zeremonie mit dem sprechenden Hut über mich ergehen zu lassen. Hoffentlich würde ich nach Griffindor kommen.

Meine Überlegungen zum ersten Schultag wurden durch Albus Worte unterbrochen, „ich sorge dafür, dass Du alles bekommst, was Du hier zum Leben und für die Schule benötigst. Aber ich möchte Dich nicht dazu nötigen. Vielleicht willst Du ja gar nicht auf Hogwarts bleiben. Delenn bitte sage mir ehrlich, ob ein Leben in Hogwarts Dein Wunsch ist. Wenn Dir etwas anderes für Dein Leben vorschwebt….kein Problem, Du erhältst finanzielle Starthilfe von mir, Geld hab ich genug, soviel kann ich in diesem Leben nicht mehr ausgeben. Ich kann und darf nicht erwarten, dass Du Dein künftiges, noch junges Leben auf die Sehnsüchte und Träume eines viel zu alten schrulligen Zauberers aufbaust."

Nach dieser Ansprache von Albus war ich ziemlich geplättet und kurzzeitig auch sprachlos. Glaubte er tatsächlich, er wäre für mich nur ein kurzes Amüsement für einige ungeplante Stunden gewesen? Dachte er, ich ginge jetzt auf die Suche nach jemand Jüngeren, nur weil ich nun doch nicht mehr hier fort kann?

Es wurde Zeit, dass ich dem Herrn Professor mal klar machte, warum ich in erster Linie so glücklich war, dass ich hier bleiben konnte!

Ich kniete mich direkt vor ihm hin, so dass ich ein bisschen größer war in dieser Position als er, nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände, zog den ziemlich verdattert dreinschauenden Albus an mich heran und gab ihm einen Kuss, dass ihm fast die Luft weg blieb. Danach schob ich ihn leicht von mir weg, blickte streng in seine gütigen blauen Augen und sagte aber grinsend zu ihm, „Du süßer Dummkopf, glaubst Du ernsthaft, ich lasse Dich noch mal aus meinen Fängen. Entweder erträgst Du mich die nächsten 434 Jahre (ich musste ja die 8 Jahre Differenz meines Reisestarts dazurechnen) oder Du verzauberst mich in irgendwas. Freiwillig wirst Du mich nicht los Professor Dumbledore."

„Du bist verrückt", rief er glücklich lachend aus und seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig. Er würde doch wohl nicht weinen, wenn dann bitte schön nur Glückstränen. Er flüsterte zu mir, „ach Delenn, Du weißt ja gar nicht, auf was Du Dich einlässt. Das Leben hier kann sehr gefährlich werden. Ich beschütze Dich so gut ich kann, aber auch mir sind Grenzen gesetzt." Ich kuschelte mich enger an ihn und spürte keine Angst, nicht in seiner Nähe, „ja ich mag verrückt sein", entgegnete ich lächelnd, „aber nur verrückt nach Dir. Vergiss nicht, es hat einen Grund, dass ich hier bin. Und ich werde alles mir Menschenmögliche unternehmen, dieser Aufgabe gerecht zu werden. Und vielleicht erhalte ich ja die ein oder andere Privatstunde von Dir, damit ich schnell eine richtige Hexe werde."

„Einige Privatstunden?" schmunzelte er, „Du bekommst ganz viele von mir. Außerdem hab ich Dich dann immer in meiner Nähe. Nie hätte ich noch vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt, dass mir das Leben noch solches Glück beschert. Delenn, ich liebe Dich!"

Ein zärtlicher Kuss war meine stumme Antwort. Wir saßen noch lange in dieser Nacht eng umschlungen auf der Decke nahe des verbotenen Waldes. Gegen Morgengrauen gingen wir Hand in Hand zum Schloss zurück mit der Hoffnung auf einen neuen Tag und ein neues Leben!

_The__ End….und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann lieben sie sich noch heute ;o)_


End file.
